Steven Universe: and the Hunters of Arcadia
by Tallyman18
Summary: Steven and the Crystal gems find they must prevent gem technology from being used to summon a being far more malicious than any Homeworld Gem from its dark prison. Luckily help comes in the form of three teens from Arcadia, and their...strange friends. (Now with it's own TV Tropes Page)
1. Chapter 1: The Janus Ultimatum

"Creatures of stone"

 **((So, this had been in my head for a long time, but the release of trollhunters season 2 gave me the push I needed to finally try this out.**

 **Keep in mind this is incredibly non-canon and kinda just spiraled from a couple of different personal objectives, as well as some silly parallels I saw in steven universe and trollhunters that I just wanted to tug at a little bit))**

If one were to tell makind of a race of stone-based inhuman creatures living in their midst, most would likely write them off as mad. If one were to imply that their was not simply one, but two seperate races of such creatures, they'd accuse them of being not only crazy but redundant as well.

Yet, the vast expanses of the multiverse had come to see one such situation. A world, a universe, where humanity shared their existance with not one, but two races of similar, yet vastly different beings.

The trolls, beings born of the earth, sculpted and breathed into life by ancient sorcery. The trolls went to war with early humanity, setting themselves against mankind in a time long past.

It was from this conflict that the original heartstone, the beating heart of all trollkind had rotted and festered to create Gunmar, who sought the subjugation and ruin of all living things.

Eventually this dark underlord and his armies were sealed away in the darklands, though a large number of his followers exist on the surface, disguised as humans.

The trolls who had stood against him had decided upon peace, living underneath human civilization in secret, championing a long line of trollhunters to combat Gunmar's still living agents.

And yet, in parallel lived the Gem race, represented by the crystal gems, who'd lived in plain view of the rest of the world, though still shrouded in mystery and disposed to secrecy in their own way.

They were creatures of an entirely different world, having arrived similarly as invaders, would-be conquerors at the behest of their flawless creators and masters, The Diamond Authority.

A few however decided to war against their own kind, for the sake of those who lived upon the planet's surface, just as the trolls did, lead by one who had fallen in love with humankind, even siring a child of her own with a human.

For untold millennia both existed on earth,appearing only briefly in the others lore and history to be misidentified as one of their own. Neither fully comprehending the strangeness, the otherness, lurking just outside of their vision, Neither fully appreciating just how little they understood about the world around them.

That is, until now of course...

...

Beach city

The soft plodding sound of Jamie's every footstep on the sand ended up unnerving the poor mailman further and further. The mailbag on his arm felt like a leaden weight upon him, and he was sure it wasn't just because of the extra cargo he'd placed in it.

It had been scarcely a few days since the abduction incident. The day he and several been abducted by a massive creature and her fairy-esc cohort, the day he'd felt her cold fingers wrap around his skull threatening to crush it.

It was a thought that kept him up at night, kept him lying awake in his bed at the small hours of the morning. Denied slumber by the creeping fear of what lurked beyond the stars, and just what it wanted with him.

deep into that darkness peering, long I stood there, wondering, fearing.

He reflected solomnly, barely able to keep his sense of direction through the niggling paranoia as he trekked through the brisk evening air, to the barriga household to deliver the mail.

The young mailman had almost considered putting off work today, well, mailwork that is, his "Other" job had more serious implications for tardiness.

Regardless he ended up deciding against it, partially because Barbara would be there to scold him in her usual well meaning but honestly frightening way, and also because he figured it'd present the oppertunity to get his mind off his recent "misadventure".

It was only half-succeeding as all too quickly Jamie found himself at the cozy little estate of the barriga family.

Tentatively, The young actor aspirant knocked on the door, his own traumatic experience not dulling his sense of empathy towards the loss the family had suffered.

Word had spread quick amongst the citizens of beach city about the disappearance of the Barriga's son, Lars, and while Jamie wasn't personally a fan of the shiftless donut boy. He knew it must have been very tragic for the parents to know someone they loved was lightyears away while they were powerless to aid them.

His suspicions were soon outright confirmed when a slightly haggard looking woman with long red hair and glasses opened the door, her eyes red and puffed, presumably from crying.

"Oh, hello Jamie.."

The belligered woman said listlessly.

"Good evening Martha, keeping well I hope?"

He replied, striking up a conversation as he rifled through his messanger bag, taking care to avoid his personal items as he searched for the families mail.

"I...No, not really."

She admitted, her shoulders slumping as if the admission had stolen the very breath from her.

"I miss him...So much, I keep going up to his room forgetting he's not there, and I'm glad his little friend told me he's alright, but for how long, how long before something happens to hi-"

"Sign here please..."

Jamie asked as he held out a clipboard and pen, interrupting the woman's fretting.

Sighing tursly, she took the clipboard and complied realizing that it was, unfair of her to unload her concerns onto the young postman.

"..And don't worry, I know Steven and his friends. They wouldn't let anything happen to Lars."

He added, causing Martha's expression to soften, though she still seemed to give off a genuinely downcast aura.

"I just...I hate it. I hate feeling this helpless."

"Have faith Martha, as a great...man...once said, even the word hopeless isn't itself devoid of hope."

The mailman replied as he retrieved his clipboard and held out several letters all stacked neatly over a velvet red box, which of course immediatly drew the older woman's gaze.

"Are those?"

"Macadamia nut truffles? They indeed are, Barbara wanted to give them to you. Talked about how you and Dante used to share them all the time when you were dating."

It was subtle, but between his speech, the gift, and the mention of Barbara, Jamie could see Martha's mood shift ever so slighty, her grief perhaps not pushed away but at the very least not kept at the forefront of her mind.

"Barbara's telling you stories about us?"

She asked, the lightest flush coming into her cheeks as she thought about her and her husband's relationship in their wilder years.

"Only the juicy ones."

He said with a coy smile.

That seemed to be the breaking point, all of the sudden Miss Barriga's light blush turned into a full on red as she held her hand over her mouth, a very light peel of laughter escaping from her as she couldn't help but be amused by the Mailman's forthright statement.

The mailman laughed in kind, happy he'd offered one of his costumers a bit of a repreive, if only for a little while.

After all, he'd need to practice this speech when he had to speak with Sadie about it.

Pushing that thought aside he slung his mailbag over his shoulder and waved goodbye.

"Take care Martha."

"I'm glad you're alright Jamie."

Jamie tensed at Martha's innocious statement, a gesture that did not go unnoticed by her, as she quickly amended her statement.

"I'm sorry, it's just...I'd heard about what happened from Barbara and Sadie."

The young mailman sighed, realizing it was now his time to offer a smile in spite of it all.

"Well, not hurt, and I suppose that's alright enough in my book."

Though for how long, that remains to be seen.

For the briefest moment Jamie felt a familiar pressure press upon the sides of his head,all in a shape suspiciously close to large fingers wrapped around his skull.

With another wave Jamie decended back down the path, making a few more routine stops on his way back home, the bag at his side still not getting any lighter no matter how much mail he foisted upon his fellow citizens of beach city.

Eventually Jamie found his last parcel delivered, and as night was quickly falling, no further excuse to avoid his home and the promise of another fitful sleep.

Joylessly the mailman strode up to his own domicile near the post office, briefly he considered meeting with Barbara before heading home, though he quickly pushed the thought out of his head when he realized she likely wasn't at the post office.

He'd check in tomorrow, she'd likely give him grief for reporting in late, but at this point he just felt a bit too apathetic to care.

Placing a hand on the dull wooden door to his home and preparing to fumble for his keys, Jamie was surprised to see it slowly creek open with little resistance. He could have sworn he'd locked it this morning.

Suddenly feeling far more alert, the mailman inched through the door his gaze shifting throughout his abode as he looked for anything suspicious.

For the most part everything seemed in tact, chairs and sofa right where he'd left them, stains still set in from sessions of eating greasy takeout food and binging on old shows, candlelit study still set with a quill and paper both surrounded by his favorite novels and playwrights as well as a few scripts he'd scrawled out himself.

Grey Cat sitting quietly on the mantle.

The mailman's eyes widened at the thick ball of fur curled above the currently unlit fireplace, it's own yellow eyes staring back at him dimly.

"H-hey little guy...where'd you come from?"

Jamie asked nervously, paranoia setting in as he remembered he didn't own a cat.

The feline gave no response, save for continuing to study the mailman silently.

Eventually the cat jumped down from the balchony and, almost reflexively, Jamie reached into his bag, his hands eventually finding their way around a slightly familiar wooden handle.

Almost immediatly his suspicion was justified as he heard a low chuckle come from the animal.

"Jumping at shadows are we Mister Taylor?"

The "Cat" taunted, it's voice thickly accented and immediatly recognizable.

"Scaarbach.."

Jamie responded, breathlessly, his fears all but confirmed as, with but another sinister laugh the creature erupted into green flames, it's form twisting and growing into that of a large, slightly overweight middle age man, dressed in a dark trenchcoat and fedora, thin glasses perched atop his round nose magnifying his glowing yellow eyes.

The telltale signs of a changeling, specifically Otto von Scarrbach, grand commandant of the Order of Janus.

"Gudentaug, Mr. Taylor, you've been well I hope?"

The figure's shadow seemed to loom over the young mailman, though he was not much taller than him in physical height.

Yet the way he carried himself, he may as well have dwarfed Jamie fifty times over. Of course, Jamie knew exactly why, but like a lot of things he intentionally chose not to think about it.

"O-of course Mr Scaarbach."

"Really, then why are you reaching for a weapon pray tell?"

Jamie froze, suddenly very aware of the hand that was still reached in his mailbag, and the object in his grasp.

Pulling his hand out quickly the teen simply laughed and waved off older man's concern.

"You startled me is all, with things being... like they are, one can't be too careful."

Mr. Scaarbach nodded hollowly, a gesture of mock sympathy Jamie could smell a mile away.

"Ah yes, I'd heard about that, such an unfortunate circumstance. Might even be enough to cause one to lose their nerve."

Jamie had never quite thought about what it was like to turn to stone, strangely enough he'd seen it happen to...others...on occasion. But he'd never actually put it in his head to try and imagine the feeling himself.

Right now however, he felt he had a pretty good idea of what it was like however, as he felt every limb and joint in his body simultaneously fail him. Forced to watch the chubby, bespectacled, demon glare a hole into his skull as he failed to find any way to explain himself.

"I-I'm not getting cold feet, if that's what you think..learned quite a bit from Steve-erm the child.."

He eventually stammered out, barely catching himself in the act of calling Steven by his first name.

Unfortunatly barely didn't seem to be good enough, if his tormentor lightly "Tsk'ing" like a dissapointed insructor was any indication.

"Sentimentality is unbecoming of a Janus associate. Even a minor informant such as yourself."

He reprimanded, wagging his finger at the terrified postman and walking over to the study, picking up and briefly leafing through a copy of Beowulf.

"As for your, information, or lack-thereof. We have some serious doubts...even if we were to believe your reports that the strange beings of this city truely come from "beyond our stars" as you put it. So far everything you've reported to us has proven fragmented, inconclusive and above all else...puts our organization no closer to any of our goals."

"Perhaps the Crystal gems don't figure into our goals?"

Jamie offered weakly, already knowing he was nearing the end of his rope and now left only to kick and flail out his last dying breaths for the executioner's delight.

Nearly faster than the human eye, Scaarbach snapped the book shut before leveling a disgusted look at the beleaguered mailman.

"Everything can be used to further one's goals, as a changeling you should know this."

Scaarbach stated bluntly, pushing his way past the mailman and towards the door.

"I won't trouble you further Mr. Taylor, if you truly can't find opportunity here, then I suppose we will have to bring in someone else in your place. Of course, when Gunmar is freed, no thanks to that narcissist Strickler, he will remember who contributed to that freedom...and who did not"

He warned, his statement punctuated by a chuckle that despite being deathly low managed to be heard even through the loud "Creak" of the doorframe as he exited, leaving Jamie alone to mull over his threat.

If he was being completely honest, he'd been expecting this for a while now. The Orders goals never quite appealed to the hopeful thespian, having easily grown enamored with his carefree life as Jamie Taylor.

As such he'd made certain to try and limit just how much he'd contribute to the Janus Order's ultimate plan of freeing Gunmar. Instead simply focusing on giving loose information on beach city's resident Heroes, the Crystal Gems, as well as all the strange events surrounding them, in the hopes that it would do relatively little harm.

And lo and behold his ploy had failed him, and now mere days after managing to narrowly escape death at the hands of off-world abductors. He now found his life all but forfeit.

Even if he could believe Scaarbach would let him go after being replaced (and he found that comically unlikely) either Gunmar or Grand Director Strickler would seek to tie up loose ends at some point.

He almost wanted to laugh. Laugh at the miraculously unfortunate circumstances leading to him being put on the chopping block twice, at how Steven's ploy to save him had all been pointless in the end, at how unfair it all was between his own brushes with death, the Barriga's loss and Sadie's worsening depression.

He wanted to laugh. But he ended up crying.

It was soft at first, just a few sharp intakes of breath that were exhaled as heavy, raspy whimpers.

But those soon gave way to full on, choked sobs that he tried his damnedest to restrain, despite the fact that now he was fairly sure he was alone. The actor always felt the need to act he supposed.

He hated it, feeling so powerless, whether it was being bent to Gunmar's will in the darklands, being browbeaten into line by his superiors at the Janus Order, and recently being captured and held hostage by a couple of alien freaks it seemed like everything in and outside of this infernal world could smell the misfortune upon him.

 _Such a worthless excuse for an impure, I wonder if it would even be worth the effort to Remake him after shattering his will._

 _Ah, a mailman, first human specimen on yellow diamonds list and first step towards getting off of this miserable rock, well, hop to it Topaz._

Jamie didn't know how long he sat there, slumped to the floor in defeat, as he reflected on all the injustices set upon him, nor was he sure when exactly he'd managed to get himself to bed through all the ruminating and self pity.

All that he knew was that he couldn't live this way anymore, Gunmar, the Order of Janus, whoever this "Yellow Diamond" was, he knew right then and there if he was to have any hope of survival, he'd have to strike first.

"Everything can be used to further ones goals."

He repeated, as he drifted off to peaceful slumber for the first time in several days.


	2. Chapter 2: The reluctant infiltrator

The previous nights thoughts were still buzzing around in Jamie's skull as he walked down the familiar path to the residence of the crystal gems, his concious mind dimly registering the gorgous bright sun and the shrill cries of the gulls as he remained enthralled in his own thoughts.

Was his resolve misplaced? had his declairation simply been the mad ramblings of a sleep depraved and overly stressed mind.

It certainly seemed so, to defy the janus order was to court death, to conspire against Gunmar...well...he wasn't even sure death could save him from the reprecussion's of betraying the dark underlord, nevermind how he knew almost nothing about this "Yellow Diamond" figure, save that it was apperantly at her behest that he and the other residence of beach city were kidnapped.

What was he pretending to accomplish? to dismantle the Janus Order? to slay Gunmar? Ha, right, the wannabe thespian? the glorified messanger? that was a task for someone mighty, like the trollhunter...or..

Or...the crystal gems? perhaps?

The thought hadn't crossed Jamie's mind before, but now that it had, it seemed miraculous that he'd not come to this conclusion sooner. The Gems were mighty, as mighty as any troll he'd known, possessing technology and powers to rival even the most profane magics.

His job had been tipping off the Janus Order about their activity, seeing if this power and technology could be used to free Gunmar. Which between his own apathy and the secrecy of said Crystal gems, never came to fruition.

Now he wondered if the reverse could be true. If he could let slip bits of information to the Gems about the Janus Order and Gunmar, then maybe they could get him out from under both their respective thumbs.

However, the young mailman quickly found himself pulled out of his scheming as a very distinctive sound cut through the air.

"...post man, post man bring me a post, bring me the post that I love the most."

He'd heard from the other side of a nearby hill. Though rather than being uttered in the usual cheerful singsong tone, it instead sounded low, as if muttered out reflexively.

 _He's probably still feeling out of it after what happened too._

Jamie thought as he rounded the hill where the voice came from, meeting face to face with the mildly chubby, curly haired source, currently seated up on the balcony of his humble wooden home, pearched just underneath the monolothic statue that had become a sort of symbol for the residants, his legs kicking out from between the bannisters.

"Well hey there Steven. Fancy meeting you here."

Jamie said as he waved, doing his best to give the boy a warm smile, in spite of the dire straights he was in.

Steven gave a dry chuckle and waved off the mailman's sarcastic comment.

"Pfft...c'mon Jamie. You know I live here."

"That I do..."

He replied, trying his best

" I also know you've ordered the "Distinquished boys Khaki and brief collection" a few days ago, sorry it to so long to come through."

Jamie stated, pulling out a small brown parsel and reciting the text printed upon its surface.

"Yup that's me the distinguished boy."

Steven sighed, wearily.

The aspiring thespian's smile quickly faded as he realized his young friend's meloncolic mood wasn't subsiding.

Seems like everyone's feeling low these days

He thought, striding up the creaky wooden staircase to deliver the package for his companion.

"You gonna make me ask what's wrong with my leading actor?"

"You only have two actors."

Steven mumbled out, not even looking up at him.

"And yet, between the two of us I always give you the leading role. Now that's star power."

The mailman replied jubulantly, pointing towards the star on steven's shirt. Which earned a light chuckle from the human-gem hybrid.

"Alright, now that I've got you in a better mood, mind tell me what's eating you?"

"Well, it's just, Connie's been kinda distant lately. I think she might be upset with me for giving myself up, Plus Lion went with her so I can't even check up on Lars."

Jamie nodded, the context of his small companion's sadness suddenly being clear. It was clear Steven felt for Connie as far more than a friend. And unlike his own stumbled forays into romance, the two shared a relationship that even in its early stages, was clearly, very real.

"Well Steven, you know I don't have the best track record with love...but.."

Steven leaned in expentantly, seemingly desperate for whatever advice Jamie was about to impart.

Jamie sighed, resigning himself to giving some kind of wisdom to the poor boy, no matter how barren it would be.

"But, she does have a right to feel angry."

Steven looked up at the mailman, a betrayed look crossing his features that made Jamie feel more than a little guilty.

"You dropped off the face of the earth steven. You went with those two willingly, without any idea what they were going to do to you. They could have killed you on the spot and went right on with what they were doing."

"It was the only thing I could think of. I had to do something!"

Steven argued, his depressed lethargy suddenly beaten back as he stood up and argued against Jamie's accusations.

"I'm not trying to say you were wrong to do what you did, truth be told I have no idea what I'd do in that situation."

Jamie said hastily.

"But just as romeo's suicide killed juliet as surely as the dagger to her heart did, you have to understand that the same feeling that made you want to sacrifice yourself is also what's driving connie to be upset."

Another sigh came from the Gem-hybrid as he mulled the words over silently.

"Do you think she'll be willing to talk about it."

He asked feebly, his voice almost pleading for confirmation.

With another smile, the mailman put an arm over steven and responded as confidently as if he were onstage right now.

"I think so, She's probably feeling a lot of different, very confusing things right now. But most of all I think she'll be happy you're alright, just like I am, and, if nothing else I'm sure she wants to make sure Lars is safe just as much as you do."

He posited, affectionatly ruffling the boy's hair for good measure. Finding a strange bit of respite from the stress and worries hanging over his head as he lost himself in acting as the elder brother to his favorite customer.

And at this, Steven couldn't help but pull a small smile. If only at all the effort his favorite mailman was putting into cheering him up.

"Well said Jamie."

Came a calm, collected voice next to the two.

Jamie tensed up upon hearing it. A million different thoughts rushing around his head like the rapids of a river.

"Hi Garnet"

Steven said casually. Not noticing his mailman nearly shuddering with conflicting feelings.

"Hello Steven, glad to see you're feeling better."

The voice continued sweetly, prompting Jamie to look up at the smiling face of the owner, standing so statuesque in the door-frame.

Don't freak out Jamie, you're over her. Completely and utterly over her and her mysterious aura, and amazing figure and smooth voice and..

"Are you alright Jamie?"

She interrupted, her expressionless visor and stoic demenor doing nothing to betray concern, in spite of her question.

For a moment Jamie pondered the question. He was in fact, not even remotely alright. He'd been nearly killed already and was now in the crosshairs of one of the deadliest organizations in the known..and unknown world.

But if they knew about his situation, knew how he'd come to be, they'd try to uproot him. They'd have to, his life as Jamie Taylor relied upon the real Jamie Taylor remaining in the Darklands.

He'd have to leave beach city, and everything he'd come to hold dear behind. And if that were the case, what would the point of escaping with his life be? No, he'd have to keep them in the dark, find a way to orchestrate his salvation or at least stave off his execution, without them knowing, and for that he needed information.

"Well actually Garnet, there's something I've been meaning to ask you."

"I'm still not going out with you Jamie."

The mailman blinked in surprise before blushing furiously and waving his hands on flustered denial.

"N-No no...nothing like that."

He replied weakly, trying to hide the dissapointment at another casual rejection.

"Actually I just wanted to ask about...well...your "kind" if I may."

"You want to know about gems?"

"I suppose I do, after what happened I feel like some context would be helpful."

He wasn't sure how to brooch the subject exactly, but he figured using his recent trumatic experience might earn him enough sympathy to have the Gem be open with him.

"What exactly do you hope to find out?"

She posited, challenging the aspiring actor and forcing him to think hard about the question he'd ask.

"I don't know, I suppose a good start would be telling me what a Yellow Diamond is."

Steven and Garnet both flinched at the words "Yellow" and "Diamond" being uttered in unison. Indicating intimate knowledge, and fear of whatever they meant together.

Steven looked ascance at Garnet, wondering what the underlying reason for this line of questioning could be

"I understand you're afraid Jamie, but please, let us handle Gem affairs. The last thing anyone wants is to get in the middle of another attack like this."

"Which is why I think i'd be better served knowing what it is I should be avoiding. I think I deserve to at least comprehend the nature of my abductors."

He argued, not sure if the heat rising into his face was still bashfulness or genuine anger.

It was always like this, whenever anyone asked about the gems. No matter who it was, no matter how simple a question, it was always stonewalled somehow.

What were they hiding? who were they hiding it from? Did they Know about the likes of the Janus Order? Did they know he was associated with them?

That thought made Jamie's blood run cold, despite the rational part of his mind dismissing it on the grounds that they would have likely killed him already if that was the case.

Unfortunatly his appeal did little to sway Garnet who simply shook her head and turned away from him.

"It's better that you don't know. I'm sorry about what happened to you, sorry that we failed to protect you, but you need to stay as far away from this as possible."

Frustration and desperation flickered in Jamie's mind, in spite of, or perhaps aided by the ambiant feeling he still had for Garnet.

With a speed that surprised even himself he grabbed Garnets shoulder. Completely forgetting the obvious danger in assaulting a trained gem warrior.

Steven looked upon the exchange in shock, Having always recognized the Mailman as relatively timid and nonconfrontational.

"Don't turn your back on me!"

The mailman snarled, his voice becoming low and unnaturally gutteral. And while he didn't have a great view of the situation Steven could have sworn Jamie's eyes shifted from brown to bright red, though he quickly dismissed it as a trick of the light.

Garnet slowly turned around, her face still betraying no emotion whatsoever. And unsurprisingly Jamie's backbone seemed to leave him as suddenly as it came about, as he quickly pulled his hand away from her and apologized profusely, cowing quickly under the prospect of angering the Gem.

"I'm sorry Garnet I don't know what came over me..."

"Jamie."

"..I meant no disrespect fair Garnet."

"Jamie."

"...and offer my humblest apologies."

"JAMIE."

Startled out of his rant, Jamie held his arms defensively over his face.

"It's alright Jamie

She stated calmly as she patted the panicing actor on the shoulder.

"I-It is?"

"I understand you're afraid. If there was more to tell you I would, but the truth is, homeworld has changed in the millenia we've been away. We can't tell what information is still relevant right now."

Jamie doubted that highly, but persuing the point directly didn't seem to be getting him anywhere.

"I see, sorry for the inconvieniance Garnet."

The large gem simply nodded and turned to Steven, who had been mostly quiet throughout the conversation.

"Steven, I'd just come out to tell you, Lapis and Peridot have something at the barn they wanted to show you. They're waiting for you right now."

"Huh...wonder if it's another meep-morp, Y'know Peridot is getting really good with expressionist media."

Steven said as he already began jumping to his feet and happily racing down the path.

"Steven wait! you forgot to sign for your Khakis."

Jamie called out, knowing full well the hell Barb would raise if he came back without a signature.

"I'll sign it for you."

Garnet offered, holding out her hand to recieve whatever if was she was meant to sign.

"Oh, Alright...just first and last name and a checkmark in the little box."

Eventually Garnet finished signing, took the package and brought it back inside. Paying little mind to the deliveryman standing just outside.

Quickly he glanced around the area, taking care to make sure there was no trace of Garnet, Steven, or anyone else who might be watching. Doubt ate away in the back of his mind as he wondered where he was getting the nerve to attempt this.

Then he remembered the consequences of doing nothing and felt resolves swell within him.

Quickly the mailman dashed behind the building, leaving only his long shadow cast by the morning sun visable beside the structure.

A long shadow that slowly began twisting and shifting, growing all the longer with horns cast atop its head. Illuminated by a sickly flash green light emanating from just behind the shack.


	3. Chapter 3: The Unnatural Alliance

::The Barn::

Upon arrival at the barn, steven was greeted by a midly enthusiastic wave from Lapis, currently perched atop the pickup truck nested on the upper floor of the barn.

"Hey Lapis, where's peridot?"

"Inside."

Nodding Steven strolled into the Barn. Where he was quickly greeted by miniscule, green gem standing next to a box.

"Steven, you're right on time!"

The barn was, as per usual, something of a mess, with eclectic objects scattered all about. Some were ordinary standard objects that the two had scavanged, while others were odd and facinating sculptures, "meep morps" as the two called them.

"Hey there Peridot, something you wanted me to see?"

He asked, calling attention to the box Peridot was stood next to.

"Ah yes. The Uncle Andy brought this box by the barn.

"Said something about "Gutless, quivering, pansies watering down the classics."

Lapis stated as she hovered into the barn on her watery wings.

Steven chuckled nervously, it hadn't been long since he'd first met his uncle, he still wasn't sure he was used to his "demenour".

But the Gem-hybrid was happy that he'd been visiting and getting along with his friends, he only wished he'd been there to greet him himself.

Looking in the box Steven saw that what the "classics" his uncle had reffered to meant. Namely classic stories, books that looked to be old if the dust was anything to go by.

Studying the covers, Steven saw a long list of titles and authors, from the relatively well known to the strange and obscure.

"They're...Books?"

"Indeed, The Uncle Andy seemed adament about giving them to us. Something about another cousin and mental scarring."

"Uhh-huh."

Was all that came from Steven as he began looking over the covers and seeing depictions of little girls in red hoods being eaten, and elderly women being burned alive.

"We were wondering if you could tell us what these books are for, so far it seems like they're a warning against the dangers of wild animals and old ladies."

Peridot said, picking up one of the books and flipping through it, while Lapis looked over her shoulder.

"Well Kinda..."

Steven said, rubbing the back of his head. In the back of his mind he could recall many of his younger years spent listening to his dad reciting similar tales, though likely less gruesome.

"They're Fairy tales. My dad used to read some of them to me when I was growing up."

Elation spread across Peridot's face as soon as the words left Stevens lips.

"Oh Steven, do you think you could read them for us?"

The Hybrid gem considered the question. He still wasn't in the best of moods, and he really...REALLY wanted to talk to Connie. She'd not called him back yet and he was starting to get worried she wasn't going to forgive him at all, nevermind that he would need Lion's help to check back on Lars soon.

But one expectant look from Peridot and measured smile from Lapis and he immediatly felt his resolve crumble away.

Reaching into the box the young half-gem pulled out a battered leather tome, embossed with the Title "The Changeling Son" upon the face and spine. Set just above the face title was an illustration of a large, muscular looking horned creature, holding hands with two eldery humans.

"Do you guys not know how to read?"

Steven asked looking from the book to his two alien companions.

"We know enough to get by, but we're not quite proficiant. Plus we want the authentic "Fairy Tale" experience. Right Lapis?"

"Wouldn't that mean asking his dad to read it then?"

Steven sighed, realizing that, short of going all the way back to the carwash and getting his dad there was no way he was getting out of this.

Licking his thumb, a ritual he'd seen people do but had no idea the reasoning behind, he opened up the leather cover to the first page.

The page itself was mostly blank white, save for a few small lines of text in the middle along with a beatiful curved border that seemed to resemble a fence made from thorned roses.

"Be ye witch or be ye fairy, be ye wife of michael cleary. - an Old rhyme referancing the.."Burning"...of bridget cleary."

Steven read aloud, his palms sweating and stomach churning at the thought of someone being burned alive.

Peridot and Lapis meanwhile, simply waited patiently for Steven to continue. Either desensitized to human suffering, or perhaps not quite comprehending human flammability.

Still, Steven pushed through his own discomfort, oddly curious about what the rest of the book said now that he'd read the forwording rhyme.

"The author of this book testifies that it is a work of fiction, and urges readers to treat their friends and loved ones with the respect they deserve. The author can confirm that they are indeed who they say they are and that changelings DO NOT EXIST."

...

::The Temple::

With a heavy grunt a mysterious figure jumped down from one of the large "vein-like" structures he'd been hanging from.

Shadows clung tightly to it's form, leaving only a tall, horned sillhoutte lurking in the darkness with two, glowing, catlike eyes peering out.

With a green flash of light and plume of smoke the creature's structure contorted, until it was immediatly recognizable as Jamie Taylor once more.

His scouring of the temple was mostly uneventful finding little of value to him throughout, though it likely would have helped if he knew exactly what he was looking for.

 _Books? a computer? what would an alien computer even look like?_

A quick glance around the room yielded nothing particularly helpful. Just some gemstones hovering within a multitude of pink bubbles, curious, but not quite what he was looking for.

Or, perhaps they could be, for all they knew they could be the alien equivalent of tomes. Each one filled to the brim with knowledge for him to examine.

Stevens friends were indeed named the Crystal Gems, were these things also Crystal Gems? The thought seemed grisly, but if so maybe one of them could give him the information he needed.

There was only one way to find out he supposed. Swiftly his hand went into his messenger bag, rooting around through the packages, the letters, and his own hidden "Insurance" before eventually wrapping his hands around a smooth, glass bottle.

Pulling out the blue concoction he remembered the words he'd been given by the two headed pawnbroker in Trollmarket.

 _Elix-lore, One drop a' this stuff and you'll be a living receptacle for a single scrap of information will be safe from you, friend._

Closing his eyes tight, Jamie took a swig, savoring the odd sweetness of the brew as he idly wondered how long it would need to take effect.

The wait wasn't long however, as near immediately he found his attention drawn inexorably to the gems, their glow wetting his appetite in ways no mortal food ever had before.

With some slight trepidation the mailman strode over to one of the bubbles, one containing a small, triangular, orange stone. And with a simple prod of his finger, popped it.

...

::The Barn::

Reading the first page of the book aloud, Steven found himself pleasantly surprised. For the most part it seemed to open on a rather cheerful, note if the smiling illustration of a pair of shepards, man and woman, were any indication.

"Long ago, in the distant land of Camelot, there lived a kindly couple. A pair of farmers, the two were loyal citizens to the crown, though it had been lost for years now after Arther and Mordred fought for kingship and had slain one another."

He'd only managed to recite that single line, before Peridot interrupted, raising her hand despite the fact that Steven could not see it while she was behind him.

"Where is Camelot?"

"Distant.."

Steven Repeated

"And What's a king?"

Lapis added

"Kind of like a diamond."

He replied confidently, returning his attention to the story. Now depicting the two holding a basket with a child curled inside, a mighty oak shading the family as they stood just on the shore of a vast lake.

"The two bore a son, handsome, with hair black as night and eyes that shone a bright blue like lakes."

The serenity of the scene was put into stark contrast almost immediately after Steven turned the page.

An Illustration spread across both pages, depicting a cave-mouth, jagged and grey, set just at the edge of water so dark as to seem like pitch.

Stood inside the Cave was a woman, wreathed in regal attire with flares and collars that looked like sickly purple toungues of flames.

Her hands were like talons, and her eyes pupiless and milky white,for some reason sickening Steven to his stomach as his own gaze met them.

"S-steven, who's that?"

"I...don't know yet Peridot."

Peridot's question seemed to bring him out of his examination. Though, not knowing who the character was himself, he could do little to awnser her question other than continue reading.

"But their joy was not to last, for across those vast lakes in the mysterious Isle of Avalon, Morganna Le Fey had been observing them. Bitter and resentful after the loss of her own son Mordred in his battle against Arther, the Pale Lady summoned the twisted creatures of Avalon to kidnap the child, and replace it with a troll."

And sure enough, underneath the arm of the wicked, yet regal figure, clutched in one of it's clawed hands, a bundle of cloth with glowing yellow eyes peering through the folds.

...

::The Temple::

The Gem barely had time to clatter onto the ground before it began emitting a blinding ray of light, forcing Jamie to shield his eyes.

When it was safe to look, the intreped temple raider saw the gem suspended in the air, faceted to the face of what look to be a large, bulky manniquin made from glowing material.

But before long the form began to twist, growing even Larger, its shoulders hunching and its head slowly widening into a massive maw.

 _A troll?_

He thought in panic, already in the process of grabbing his "Insurance" out of his mailbag, as he pondered just how the crystal gems had such a beast in the heart of their temple.

Horns, spikes, and a massive tuft of fur formed around the creature as it was brought to snarling, drooling life right before the mailman's horrified eyes. Its skin a bright orange with bright blotched of blue and pink smattered upon it.

Jamie had little time to examine it however, for upon fully forming the creature stepped forward, giving a mighty roar that rattled his teeth.

Stepping back in terror the actor aspirant quickly lost his footing, stumbling and falling onto his back.

Letters and packages littered the area, the contents of the mailman's bag having spilled out as he tripped. Admist all the parsels, was a large crossbow armed with two wicked looking teeth and set with a bolt tipped with a glowing purple stone.

The beast lumbered forward giving another monstrous growl as one of its massive forelegs crashed into the ground in front of him, the floor shaking from the impact.

In his terror, almost on instict, Jamie's eyes glowed sicky yellow as a completely inhuman roar sounded from the back of his throat, not quite loud enough to match the beasts, but enough to startle it into backing away.

Siezing the moment, he scrambled for his weapon, taking a few fumbled grasps for it before finally picking it up.

Seeing the weapon, the creature raised it's forarm in preparation to swipe at him, letting out another fearsome roar.

Jamie wasn't quite sure when he lined up the shot, he wasn't quite sure exactly when he pulled the trigger either. All he knew was that before the beasts claws came down upon him, he'd managed to loose a bolt into its gaping maw.

The creature made a mild gagging sound, the purple tip of the bolt apparently coming out the other side of its head, before a massive plume of smoke burst from the area it once occupied.

The smoke eventually cleared, although Jamie was too busy hyperventilating to notice for the first few moments.

But after a few moments of deep breaths the young actor aspirant began to feel that familar pull once again, this time directed at a smoldering point at the floor.

After a few seconds the smoke cleared, revealing that same innocuous gemstone, glittering as radiantly as any treasure he could conceive of.

And cautiously, he moved in closer, a light blue glow illuminating his mouth as unrecognizable lines of symbols began floating out of the gemstone before flowing towards Jamie

He quickly started to panic, as all too soon the slow trickle began spiraling into a raging hurricane.

Words, events, pictures and memories all began to cascade into the mailman's mind as his vision slowly began to darken.

...

::The Barn::

"Morganna Le Fay held powerful magic, magic enough to turn a lowly toad into a mighty wyrm, or a in this case a hideous troll into an beloved infant."

"Steven, what's a troll, and why would you want to turn it into a baby?"

Lapis asked, pointing to the creature in the illustration to punctuate her point.

"And why did the person who wrote this hate frogs so much?"

Peridot added.

"A Troll is a fantasy monster.."

The two looked at Steven in confusion.

"It's something humans make up to scare each other."

"Why would humans need to make up stories to scare each other?"

Peridot asked curiously.

"Seriously, aren't there enough things in the world that can kill them already?"

Lapis asked dryly, earning a chuckle from her companion.

Shrugging, Steven simply looked for where he'd left off and continued to read.

"The conditions of the spell were simple, as long as the baby remained in Avalon unharmed the troll would be able to take on it's form. It would look, feel, and even smell like their son, an illusion complete enough to baffle the most respected of healers."

That gave Steven pause, he knew shapeshifting was usually in the purview of the gems. They could shapeshift to match different forms, even his own, though their color was always the same and they couldn't hold it for long.

Was that what they where this legend had come from? were there gems who were taking the place of humans? shape-shifting into children and stealing lives?

That didn't make sense, why would a gem want to act like a human? Most didn't seem to think much of them, even Garnet, Amythest and Pearl had trouble interacting with them sometimes.

Shaking his head he resumed reading, doing his best to silence that line of thinking.

"And so it was that the couple was left with a trollish child, brutish beyond its years. It broke crockery, ate laundry and generally made a large terror of itself whenever possible."

"The two were confused, left to wonder why their child had turned out so strange and belligerent. Until one night, they consulted the village elder, who gave them a mystical horseshoe, crafted from unheated Iron."

"Did this "troll" creature need footwear?"

Peridot questioned, only to be quickly shushed by Lapis.

"Upon returning home, the couple held the metal to the child's forehead, as the elder had instructed, and in a flash of green light he was replaced with a monstrous creature."

"Terrified, the two attempted to run in search of the city guard, only to be stopped in their tracked, by a plea of mercy from the creature."

"Please, I beg of you, spare me and I shall repay you." The creature pleaded. The couple, seeing how scared and pitiful the creature was, relented...and in return it used it's dark magic to give them a glimpse of their son, and assurance he was safe."

The pages of the book depicted a similar somber image, as the couple stood, leaned against each other as the green pig-faced creature with horns stood in front of a mirror depicting a baby in a crib, surrounded by darkness.

It was a grim scene, but perhaps made tolerable by the serenity of the infant itself, mostly innocent and unaware of the horrors and schemes going on around it.

The two gems overlooking his shoulder seemed to share the sentiment, though perhaps with less context than Steven.

Peridot for her part seemed lost in thought, already Steven could see her trying to make heads or tails of the fable in a rational mindset.

Lapis seemed to look upon the baby in the mirror pitiably. Perhaps feeling pangs of sympathy upon seeing it captive in that dark lonely abyss.

...

::?::

As Jamie awoke the first thing he noted was the darkness, so ever present and pervasive that he'd thought he might have been blinded were it not for the bright points of light that lay scattered around.

Tentatively the young actor aspirant moved towards one of the lights, his pace seemingly quickened somehow as a short stride managed to close the vast distance towards the nearest one.

The light, as it turned out, was a screen. a small, brightly illuminated hexagonal window, upon which glowed the image of a pink woman reaching into the air with a single sphere held aloft in her grasp.

He pondered the image for a moment, trying to decide who this person might be, before an awnser echoed within his mind.

Pink Diamond.

He realized, images of a court of soldiers, all bearing a pink diamond insignia morning over the image of their beloved ruler rushing into his mind.

The Mailman blinked dimly, uncertain of where this information was coming from, moreover confused by the deep, personal pangs of anger that were starting to take root in his mind.

But as he mulled over his newfound information, something else struck him. Diamond, the name of the being depicted here matched up remarkably well with the name his captors had mentioned.

"Yellow Diamond"

And no sooner had the words formed on his lips than another image started to creep into the corner of his mind, of a very large and very imposing yellow feminine figure Barking orders at him.

"I want you to go down to that miserable little mud-ball and check on the progress of the cluster."

He snapped out of the image relatively quickly, and left with the knowledge that yellow diamond was one of the currently acting rulers of homeworld, and that she placed, something, within the earths crust.

 _Some giant dictator creating this "Cluster" underneath our very feet? Of all the things to keep from us, and here I thought my secrets were bad._

But that revelation soon gave way to another one, the realization that he had in fact found the computer he'd been looking for, he now finally had a way to understand the alien race that had been living amongst him for so long.

But, what was that beast then? Some kind of guardian? he didn't think the crystal gems would employ something so deadly, but then, he didn't think they'd hide potential doomsday from him either.

Suddenly a rumble erupted from the floor, a large lump rising from the ground just in front of the stunned mailman. Eventually a pair of familar orange limbs jutted out from the unrecognized mass, followed by lengths of white hair.

Panic seized Jamie as the shape slowly began solidifying, suddenly keenly realizing his disarmament as he tried to think of anything that might protect him in case this was another beast.

Only as the mass didn't seem to form into the same beast as before. Instead before his eyes the form of a humanoid, a woman, appeared before him. Still massive and hulking in her own way, but a far cry from the horror he'd stumbled across earlier.

He stood a good distance away from it all the same, knowing how quickly this could turn poorly for him.

"W-Who are you?"

The figure raised its head to look at him, it's amber eyes set over a triangular crystal that seemed to form its nose.

Disbelief and desperation seemed everpresent in her gaze as she looked upon him, which must have been reflected in his own expression as he locked eyes with what he was certain to be the device he'd try drawing information from, resting plainly upon her nose.

"W-What are you? How did you get here? where is here, are we at the bottem of the ocean again?"

"I...don't believe so..."

Jamie responded, calmly, taking a step away from the rambling madwoman.

"Wait! don't go!"

She called out, holding out her hand in panic, stopping him cold in his tracks.

"It's been so long, how am I talking to you? How are you here with me?"

Furrowing his eyebrow the mailman shook his head, realizing this circular line of questioning was getting nobody anywhere.

"I came here looking for information, I was attacked by some beast before I found some kind of triangular computer."

The woman looked taken aback by that statement, her gaze hardening as she studied the aspiring thespian, her own questions likely lurking amidst her mind.

 _Her mind_

And that's when it finally clicked for him. This woman, so similar to the beast, wearing the same triangular device he'd tried to read with the elix-lore. Slowly all the pieces of the puzzle were starting to lock in place.

"This...is your mind isn't it? That creature wasn't a guardian, it was you!"

The woman only growled in response, her massive hands curling into fists as she strode forward towards Jamie.

The mailman attempted flee, his heart pounding as the massive figure descended upon him, but in only a few short strides she'd made her way over to him, her hand raised to grab the terrified mailman.

"How! How are you HERE! Talk or I'll-"

Her threat was cut short however, as the Massive figure's hand simply passed through the Actor Aspirant, as if he were naught but a plume of smoke.

Jamie let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding his eyes flicking between his un-gripped torso and the equally baffled expression of his assailant.

The confusion passed however, and with a growl of frustration she began taking multiple swipes at the intangible figure desperate to find some purchase against it.

"Urrrgh...why can't I touch you."

Seeing the woman's assault was for naught, Jamie relaxed a bit. Realizing that he wasn't going to get anything from his...Host? in this state, he allowed the woman to continue her assault, confident, or perhaps simply hoping, that she'd not be able to harm him.

After a while the swipes began to stop, the figure realizing that she did not have any way to harm him and simply slumping to the ground to stew in her anger.

"Are we quite finished my dear?"

Jamie asked smoothly as he leaned over to the fuming brute, making sure to pour an extra doseage of Sweetness into his voice as he addressed her.

He was met with a cold scowl, but thankfully little else. Seeing it as a victory he continued, doing his best to straighten his posture, stuff out his chest and give off a "collected" air for himself, despite being anything but.

"As for your questions, well perhaps if you awnser mine I'll be more inclined to awnser yours. Tit for Tat and all that."

"What for what?"

The woman Asked, prompting the thespian to sigh and rub his temples.

"Forget it...let's, start with names. I'm Jamie Taylor."

Well I'm not, but she hardly needs to know that.

"...Jasper"

She grunted, now seemingly disinterested in her new guest now that she confirmed she couldn't beat him to a pulp.

Well, better than her earlier reaction, perhaps a compliment could sooth the savage beast.

"Ah Jasper, a lovely name for a lovely specimen."

"Filthy Organic."

She spat.

 _Alright then, Clearly not._

He thought ruefully, sighing in response to her insult.

"Fine, what about your masters, what do they want? and why did they put this "cluster" thing in the earths core."

"I was created to serve the diamonds, not question them. If the flawless diamond authority wills something then it is an honor for all gems to carry that will out, beyond that I don't know or care what they want with earth."

She spat. Rising to her feet in indignant rage.

 _Oh lovely, a fanatic_

Jamie thought ruefully, already seeing the parallels, in this brute and a number of others he'd had to work under.

"Fantastic, so between this "Diamond Authority" and Gunmar we have two different evils vying for the destruction of everything I know and love."

"Gunmar?"

Jasper questioned, giving Jamie brief pause as he wondered if it'd be worth telling her about it, or if he should play his cards close to the chest.

"The underlord, the master of my kind as the Diamonds are the master of yours, and if he should be freed from his prison, the devourer of all humankind."

He recited for his captive audiance, who for her part seemed to brush off his statement apathetically.

"It won't matter, the cluster is defective I don't know what happened, but it's not emerged at all, once Yellow Diamond hears about it there won't be anything left on the planet, Human or Gunmar."

Jamie repressed the urge to scoff, Gunmar was inevitable, Gunmar was the end of all things. In order to slay him you'd need power, power beyond mortal men or trolls, great enough to fell mountains, magic only possessed by sorcerers of legend.

 _Power that the gems seem to possess_

He thought, recalling the feats of ungodly power he'd seen Steven's extended family show on a daily basis, and his plan to send the gems to slay Gunmar. But that hope seemed forlorn in the face of the Underlord's near infinite hordes of mighty Gum-Gum trolls.

 _But an army of such soldiers, headed by a "flawless" leader of Gemkind._

Absentmindedly Jamie noticed a stylized image of the figure of yellow diamond, hanging just outside his view.

Concentrating he visualized something else, a second figure, blackened and with large horns sticking out of its skull, causing said image to slowly fade into existance next to the other.

Slowly the images moved, the feminine yellow figure drawing a massive spear, while the massive horned creature hefted a massive sword.

The figures charged at one another the horned figure preparing to bring the sword down upon yellow diamond, the gem ruler in turn thrusting its spear towards the beasts midsection.

The little display put a smile on the Jamie's face as he recalled the tale of Arthur and Mordred, the respective kings slaying each other on the field of battle.

 _Two mighty conquerors at war with one another while the feeble "Impure" they disregarded orchestrates the whole thing? Why it's almost operatic._

"So how do you serve this "Gunmar" you look to me like you're a human, what kind of purpose could this ruler of yours have to create a runty organic like you."

Jasper barked, interrupting Jamie's scheming and earning a withering glare from the mailman.

"You'd have a point, Gunmar doesn't think much of me, nor did he create me. He did however kidnap me, torture me and twist me into this form."

He replied gesturing down at his body.

"My Changeling brothers and I were to be his agents on the surface, orchastrating events to lead to his return. But as far as I'm concerned he can rot inside the darklands for all I care."

"So you're a traitor then? a defect like the Crystal Gems."

She accused, her lips curling into a dismissive sneer as she uttered the words "Crystal Gems".

"No one is owed loyalty on this world, my dear jasper. Gunmar, his soldiers, my own changeling brethen, all of them would snap my neck were it within reach of them, I merely offer them the same courtesy."

He stated plainly, deciding not to mention Steven, the crystal gems and all the people in beach city he was still very loyal to.

"I look out for myself, first and foremost. Same as any other creature on this planet. Gunmar's control over me is a matter of survival, not honor or loyalty. Such words Belong in plays and fairy tales, if you'd known that perhaps you wouldn't have ended up...Like this."

Harsh perhaps, but a part of Jamie enjoyed playing the villain, especially right now where there was little consequence. After all, he hardly expected this barbarian to like him, no matter what he said to her.

The Gem simply snarled in response, silently wondering how she could eject this loathsome organic creature from her mind.

"But, you might not need to stay like this forever.."

Jamie stated coyly, easily sliding into the role of the faustian bargainer. Much to the gem's suspicion.

"What do you mean?"

"Just a little deal, I need information to save my skin from Gunmar, Potentially to even end him and my servitude. In return I'll purge whatever affliction you have."

"How could a human-"

"Rid you of whatever ails you? You're a computer, all these thoughts and feelings you have might as well be words on a page."

The changeling stated in a matter of fact tone as he patted the Gem's head condescendingly. Much to her ire.

"As long as I have the Elix-lore I can drain information from you, including whatever it is that's cursed you in such a manner."

Of course, technically Jamie didn't know that for certain, but it wasn't as if Jasper could hold him to his end of the deal after he'd gotten what he wanted.

The massive gem's gaze lingered to the side, likely mulling over wether or not she could believe this human.

"As I said before, tit for tat."

...

::The Barn::

"Tit for tat, the creature had said as it continued providing the couple with brief glimpses of their child in exchange for housing and care."

Steven recited, wondering how you housed a troll when it grew bigger, and what trolls would eat.

It eats laundry, so maybe it's something like Amethyst's diet

Either way it was an odd thing for steven to see, the boy had become so accustomed to the unusual, even nonsensical, was this books such a far off fantasy to him?

After all Amythest could turn into dogcopter at a whim and his mothers room could recreate the ending of the spirit morph saga in full detail, who's to say this story was any different.

"Why are they so attached to this "Baby" if they created it couldn't they just make another if they really needed to?"

Peridot asked, causing Lapis to shift uncomfortably, again, probably empathizing with the trapped child and reflecting upon how quickly she was discarded.

Steven thought long and hard for a moment, wondering how he'd put into words the concept of parental affection for peridot when he was interrupted by an excited bark, siginaling the arrival of the two barn gem's sentiant pet pumpkin, who in a hyperactive tizzy jumped onto Peridots lap.

"Well, would you replace pumpkin if he was gone."

"STEVEN HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT!?"

Peridot cried, hold the pumpkin creature defensively as if to shield him from the harsh statement.

Lapis similarly glared in distaste, prompting Steven to chuckle awkwardly and point towards the book where the couple was reaching out to their own child.

"Oh..."

Perdiot said simply, looking between the family and pumpkin.

"So, its like those humans lost their pumpkin?"

"Basically yeah.."

The two gems looked upon their pet vegetable sadly, peridot hugging it closer and Lapis lightly petting him.

"Guys its alright, Stories like this usually have a happy ending, See?"

Steven said as he turned the page to a scene of a brightly armored figure on horseback leading a charge against Morganna Le Fey, the telltale horns of a troll sticking out from the back of his helmet.

"Over the years, the couple continued to care for the creature as if it was their own, ensuring it grew strong and healthy, though they never stopped pining for their lost child deep in the heart of Avalon. Eventually, the troll they raised grew to understand their plight, and vowed to repay their kindness by retrieving their son from the dread sorceress."

The two smiled at the image, glad for some odd reason that the story would come to a happy conclusion as they waited on Steven to finish the story.

"Clad in shining armor, sat upon white horse, loyal soldiers at his back, the troll who had once been sent out from Avalon as a curse now strode back to its faded shores to champion for those he'd once been sent to bedevil."

In his excitement Steven grabbed a nearby ruler from an unattended shelf and begain brandishing it like a sword as he recited the final lines.

"Lady fey! show yourself! I am no longer afraid and I will no longer serve! Bring before me the child who would be my brother or I shall take him by force!"

"Yeah you show that clod!"

Peridot shouted, accompanied by Pumpkins excited yelps.

"See guys Like I said, happy endi-"

Steven's assurances quickly fell apart however, for as soon as he flipped to the next page he was greeted with the sight of the trolls armored form being blasted apart by a bolt of green lightning.

A charred, blackened skeleton sat where the armored figures chest once was, his arm seemed to be spiralling away from his body and fire erupted from the eyeholes of his helmet.

The three of them stood there, mouths agape, stunned at the sudden dark turn the story had somehow taken.

Lapis looked baffled, struck dumbfounded by the anti-clamix, despite not knowing the meaning of the word, While peridot and pumpkin seemed crestfallen at the death of their newfound hero.

Dimly, steven looked to the other page, wonder if reading it aloud would even help.

"So to the changeling, that does not obey.

To the Servant that thinks to stray.

To those lost souls, heed as I say.

Beware the Gaze, of dread Le Fay."

There was a long pause after Steven recited the Rhyme, a period of silence that nobody was willing to break.

"...So, do you think Uncle Andy would be willing to take his books back?"

...

::The Temple::

Silently a lean, bluish grey figure clambered down from the walls of the crystal gems temple, sharp talons digging into the stonework as it clambered down carefully, Bag carefully slung under its shoulder.

The figure was tall though not much taller than the average human, he was also rather thin, with smooth, stony hide that almost seemed to rigid to be living flesh.

It's Monstrous facial features weren't much better.

curved horns grew from the back of its head not even remotely masked by it's dusty brown hair, pointed elfish ears sat just beneath them, jagged teeth jutted freely from its lower jaw, a bulbous nose with what seemed to be nostrals set on each side was present upon its face, And it's bright yellow eyes were slitted and catlike, currently darting around in a paranoid rush.

Once he was certain of his solitude, the creature reached a talon into the bag, pulling out a tiny orange gemstone and bringing it up to level with his sickly yellow eyes.

"You made the right choice my dear."

He chuckled, flicking the gemstone into the air before catching it once more.

Unbeknownst to the changeling as he silently stalked the sands to find somewhere to transform back, he hadn't been as alone as he'd though.

For out from a nearby bush, a head of curly...almost fry-like Hair rose to reveal a large bespectacled man, dressed in a full body ghillie suit and holding a small camera.

"So...despite all my warnings the rock people have infiltrated the crystal gem's fortress in their bid for world domination."

Holding his head up high to ensure the sunlight caught his glasses, an effort to make himself look cool that only really served to hurt his eyes, he continued.

"Now it looks like once again, it's up to Ronaldo Fryman to uncover the truth and open the worlds eyes to the evil lurking amoungst them."

...

::Meanwhile In Arcadia Oaks::

It was unusual for Eli Pepperjack to be up past Eleven PM, his mom was usually very strict about bedtime, and seemed to have a sixth sense for whenever he was staying up past that curfew.

But today was no ordenary day for young Pepperjack, not only had his favorite blog "Keep Beach City Weird" updated, but the Blog's owner "Bloodstone4457" had just presented him with exactly the kind of evidence he needed to prove his theories true.

"I'll finally have real photographic evidence to prove it, they'll have to believe me now!"

"Eliza Leslie pepperjack GO! TO! BED!"

"Yes mom!"

...

 **Jeez, this Chapter. So, Chapters two and three were intended to be one chapter before I realized it'd be a bit too large to just dump on people in one chapter, So I split it up. Now I wonder if I should have just cut a huge portion of it, but I'll let you guys be the judges of that.**


	4. Chapter 4: A party of Hunters

((Woof, this took way longer than it should have. Nevermind that this only got the push it did because I wanted to get it out before I went on my trip out of town. Regardless, hopefully the rush job doesn't show, and even if it does, I'll probably give it a once-over when I get back (anything you do to point stuff out will help))

Chapter 4

:TrollMarket:

TrollMarket's many Crystal formations glowed warmly in the dim light of it's caverns, a testimate to it's place as home for the best and brightest trollkind had to offer.

"Are you sure its him Claire?"

As well as three human teens, currently on their way to blinky's library to inform him of a photo that Eli had recently tried showing off at school before Claire had snatched it.

"Jim, how many trolls fit this profile?"

Claire admonished, jamming the photograph in his face.

The picture seemed like likely evidence for certain, an abnormally thin troll figure, holding up an orange gemstone, smirking like the troll that had swallowed the cat.

Yet at the same time, Jim could see bits and pieces that didn't line up. Parts of the profile, stature and overall look that weren't of the changeling he'd recognized and reviled.

"I don't know Claire, sure it kinda looks like him. But the color, the hair, the chin it all looks...different."

Unfortunately, before he could scrutinize the picture any further, he'd found himself interrupted by Toby, snatching the photo out from in front of him and giving it a look over for himself.

"Maybe he got a little work done? Y'know getting ready for a date or-"

A withering glare from Jim Stopped Toby's line of thinking dead in its tracks.

"Heh...Right, forget I said anything Jimbo."

"Look, I know he looks similar, but after seeing the guy who helped get me through most of high school turn into a slavering monster I think I'd remember exactly what it looked like."

Thankfully the group had reached their destination before their debate could further continue.

Shelves upon shelves of books containing the sum of troll knowledge stretched through the walls.

"Arrgh my dear fellow, would you mind fetching "A Trolls guide to human etiquette" for me? I find myself rather, short-handed these days."

Came a boisterous voice from the middle of the room, belonging to a squat, middle-aged human, Normally a rare sight in trollmarket, aided by a much larger Krubera troll, carrying an armful of books.

It had been a few days since they'd traveled to Gatto's keep to retrieve the first Triumbric stone, a few days since Blinky was suddenly turned into a human by the various mixtures of potions found deep within the belly of the beast.

"Dunno if I'm ever gonna get used to you looking like that blink."

"Hopefully you will not have to master Jim, while I have enjoyed these past few days as a human I am hopeful that I shall return to my natural state soon. I do not favor this body's shortage of limbs and constant need for sleep."

Jim Chuckled, not quite sure how to respond, having only had a single pair of arms for all his life.

Luckily he didn't have to, as Toby was rather quick to cut to the chase and present the photo to blinky.

"Hey Bink, mind taking a look at this? Eli was flashing it all over school before claire swiped it from him."

Glancing between the three teens curiously blinky took the picture, Arrgh forgetting his earlier task and looking over his shoulder curiously.

Nearly immediately his eyes went wide with panic.

"Great Globulious Gorkins! Young Pepperjack was showing this all over the school!? Why he very well could have exposed trollkind to the entire student body at this point."

He ranted, tossing the photo back to Tobias and tearing through his library in a mad dash.

"Aaargh! Help me find that book of sleep curses, we have a multitude of teens we must silence!"

Seeing his mostly-level-headed mentor spiral in such a way Jim moved in, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder and realizing dimly that it was much less cold and stony than he was used to.

"Woah Woah, Blinky...calm down, nobody needs to be silenced. It came from a website "Keep Shore City Strange" or something like that, nobody takes that stuff seriously."

"Beach city..."

Claire corrected, Idly tapping on her phone.

"...And as for taking things seriously, more people seem to than you'd think. I've found a couple of publications and news outlets that seem to line up with some of this guys more...out there ideas."

As she spoke, Toby smirked and gave Aaargh a friendly nudge with his elbow.

"Well I mean, we did already confirm the whole "Rock People living among us" thing."

The large troll gave a warm smile, elbowing Toby in return, though his friendly nudge inevitably ended up having enough force to cause the teenager to visibly wince.

"Right, but that's not even the half of it...Heck, maybe not even a fourth of it. Check it out, Haunted lighthouses, Pink Lions, Huge pillars of water, a giant woman."

"A giant woman?"

Was Toby's response, disbelief clear across his features.

"A giant woman."

Claire responded plainly.

Glancing from the conversation between the two over to Blinky Jim quirked an eyebrow, a silent request for his mentors insight.

"Strange, there haven't been reports of giants, female or otherwise for centuries."

"So you think it's bunk then blinky?"

"Now master Jim I don't believe I ever said that.

Before Jim could ask what he meant, Blinky was already on the move, his hands hovering over the numerous tomes in his collection, occasionally stopping in indecision before continuing to search for some, unknown, singular book among them.

"Ah here we are, A travelers guide to the fey wilds."

Barked the formerly trollish scholar, hefting a book that looked massive and cumbersome in his human hands.

"It is clear whatever we are facing here deals in powerful magic, magic not seen since the days of Arther himself, well...not counting Angor Rot's magic of course."

A quiet cough from Jim punctuated Blinky's comment, the young trollhunter bitterly remembering Angor Rot's ultimatum, as well as the very real threat to his soul.

"Uh...Right, Apologies master Jim. Regardless I believe darker forces are at work, possibly the result of some True Fey in our midst."

Cracking open the book, he gestured towards the various ethereal figures of multiple colors depicted upon its pages, some tall and slender, some bulky and massive, other short and stout, though all of them seemed feminine in form.

"I'm afraid little is known of these creatures save that they are powerful, unpredictable and in many cases impossibly deadly.."

"So you think Stricklers got himself a fey gal pal?"

Toby asked, already helping Aaargh put away a few of the books Blinky didn't seem to need.

"Strickler? what makes you think he's involved?"

The teen held up the picture and gestured towards it, presenting it as clear-cut evidence of the current principle of arcadia oaks high's involvement.

"Oh that's not Strickler young Tobias, The color's completely different, not to mention the hair, and the jawline is much thinner. I'm surprised you couldn't tell."

"Told you!"

Came Jim's slightly smug voice from the background, as he leaned over Claire's shoulder to look at the articles on her phone.

"More likely it's another Troll of a similar breed. Regardless we must make haste to this "Beach City" and bring this unfortunate situation under wraps before anymore "Stories" like this begin to spring up."

"Beach trip! Awesomesauce! Hold on, lemme just head home and get my swim trunks."

No sooner than Tobias had attempted to rush out the door than Aaargh blocked his progress with an outstretched arm.

"No time."

"Aaargh is Correct, Young Tobias. Every minute we spend here are another thousand potential witnesses to our secret world, nevermind whatever those dastardly Fae are plotting."

Meanwhile Jim, who had been browsing articles with Clair, found himself more than a little skeptical, though of what exactly he wasn't quite sure yet.

As Claire had said, these "True Fey", if that was indeed what they were, did seem to leave their mark on Beach City, though every Article they'd skimmed seemed light on actual content in favor of an eye-grabbing Tabloid-typical headline.

Man and Eighteen-foot tall woman raise child together, Strange water formations off the cost, fruit growing at unprecedented sizes, Beloved Mascot involved in aggravated fry-salt.

It all seemed, to be honest, far-fetched, even from the perspective of a boy who was friends with two giant stone monsters. Every single article sounded like the kind of thing he wouldn't even give the time of day before he'd found the Amulet.

 _Do I just have to believe all this stuff now that I'm the trollhunter?_

Fortunately, Jim's introspection on how little sense his life now made was interrupted by the bellowing voice of his mentor.

"Now quickly, to the Gyre."

A quick groan sounded from Aaargh, though aside from that he remained silent as the group gathered up what few supplies they had and made their way to the Gyre station.

"So...any ideas on what we tell our parents? you know my mom's not exactly thrilled at me coming home late."

"Not to worry Master Jim, if need be i'll simply call and tell her that it is some form of academic excursion."

Somehow Jim doubted it would be that easy. But Blinky was right, Whether or not the other assorted weird happenings in Beach City were fact or fiction, they at least needed to find the troll in the picture and prevent him from being caught on film anymore.

A sigh of exhaustion escaped from Jim's lips. He'd had more than enough to deal with in Arcadia, what with the looming threat of Angor Rot devouring his living essence and Strickler lording over his connection to his mother, he wasn't at all keen on being assigned to clean-up duty elsewhere on top of all that.

"C'mon Jim, I hear the beach is lovely this time of year."

The young Trollhunter turned towards the voice and was met with a sweet, sincere smile from Claire, and suddenly he felt all his previous worried and concern's abated. At least for the moment.

"Heh, I guess magical conspiracies are as good a reason as any for a dip."

He chuckled, Quickening his pace to catch up with the rest of the team as they headed for the Gyre station.

Their arrival was, thankfully very timely. Though Jim supposed if there was anything good to be said for the giant, rolling, metal deathtrap it was that it was at least quick.

Of course, that was small comfort as the five of them were sent rocketing through the cave network at breakneck speeds, every single one of them, save for blinky, regretting the life choices that led them there.

"Hate Gyre"

Aaargh lamented as the group stumbled through the exit tunnel. His eternal "wingman" patted him on the shoulder sympathetically.

"I hear you, buddy, not many things can make me regret having Jim's pan-seared filet beef over wine-sauce."

Stumbling through the darkness, Claire steadied herself by holding on to Jim's shoulder, who himself seemed remarkably unphased by the troll vehicle.

"Madre de Dios, how did you manage to stay so composed through that trip, Jim?"

"I guess I'm used to getting tossed around."

He admitted, remember the many times he'd been battered, bruised and tossed around by creatures many times his size.

"Well, look at you tough guy."

She said, lightly bumping against his shoulder and chuckling

"Not all of us can have fancy martial arts moves."

He countered, enjoying the closeness of Claire's arm over his shoulder as the two of them shared a laugh.

"Take a moment to reacclimate yourselves as you need to. I shall secure a domicile for our stay here at "Shore city"."

Blinky stated confidently, in spite of the worried looks shared between the rest of the group.

"UUUUh..."

Was the unified response, as they imagined him trying to rent a room at a hotel.

"I'll go with him."

Jim stated, to everyone else's massive relief.

...

By the time the two returned it was already well into nightfall, Most of the beachside city they were overlooking having turned in, save for those few that still kept their lights on for whatever reason.

Toby had been deep into a card game against Aaaaargh, who was proving to be a cagey opponent if the building pile of winnings, in the form of sweaty socks of course, was any indication.

"Hey Jimbo, you and blinky find a place for us to lay low at?"

"Alright one, we can't lay low if nobody's looking for us, and two this place is mostly for blinky, the rest of us will have to actually get home at some point."

Jim replied, pointing back toward's the Gyre station.

Toby simply shrugged, mumbling something about his Nana mistaking him for one of her cat's.

Claire seemed to be far more invested in the City below, particularly in one building that looked to be in a high rise estate, nearer than the other, with light and sound emanating from it in rolling pulses.

"That place seems popular."

She said keenly, kneeling over in observation.

"Yeah, I heard some guys talking about at the hotel, apparently it's some big party. Big enough to bring people in from out of town."

"Y'know, that many people gathered together, somebody's bound to have seen something."

Toby interjected as he looked over from his clearly losing hand to join in the conversation.

Blinky, who'd been retrieving his Luggage from the Gyre, seemed to perk up at Tobias's offhand comment.

"Drawing information from amongst your peers? Splendid idea young Tobias!"

"Yeah I know, Brilliant as per usual."

The teen replied confidently, holding his hand up in time to receive a high-five, and consequently minor wrist pain, from Aaaargh.

Ever the voices of reason amongst the group, Jim and Claire exchanged a brief look of skepticism before Jim spoke up.

"Bit of a problem with that plan Blink, we didn't get invited."

"Pfft, Since when has that ever stopped us Jimbo? Remember Mary's sweet thirteen?"

Was Toby's response as he leaned walked over and patted his longtime friend on lightly on the shoulder.

"She hasn't let me forget."

He lamented, Recalling some of the dirty looks their classmate had given them whenever her birthday rolled around.

Smiling at her friend's discomfort Claire simply shrugged casually.

"For what it's worth, Darci thought it was pretty funny. And I don't think Mary's nearly as mad about the whole thing as she lets on."

"See Jim, Nobody takes party crashing that seriously, We'll just slide on in, mingle, get the intel and then slip out before anyone even notices."

Jim had to admit, Toby did seem to make a strong case. They probably wouldn't be staying for long, who'd have time to hold them accountable for gatecrashing during their short stay at beach city?

That also meant a limited timeframe to get to the bottom of whatever happening, and an opportunity to get so many locals in one place to give their stories likely wasn't going to come twice.

Breaking briefly from his contemplation, the trollhunter looked up to see his friends, staring expectantly at him, likely seeing him considering the plan and wondering what his answer would be.

"Alright, fine."

The ride over to the house party was thankfully smooth as the team had managed to convince blinky to rent a cab rather than, "Procure" his own vehicle.

"Gather what information you can and meet me at my temporary lodgings, I shall be aiding Aaargh in investigating the location from which the photograph was taken in the meantime."

The former troll explained as the three teens piled out of the taxi. Jim nodded and gave his mentor a wave goodbye, even as his two companions proceeded without him, likely far more eager to get in then he was.

Not that he wasn't happy to get a bit of socializing done on top of trollhunting, goodness knows his social life had suffered after taking up the call.

It was just that, whenever he tried to set his duty aside to act like a normal teenager it just ended up flying back in his face like a well-aimed troll-fist, usually leaving him with a big magical mess to awkwardly explain away.

"Hey there.."

Came a markedly young voice from behind him, Breaking him out of his thoughts.

Turning around he saw a young, dark-skinned girl, hair styled in a bob cut, wearing a powder blue dress likely no older than twelve.

She seemed, Placid, for lack of a better term. Not quite shy, but with the reservation of someone in a situation they're not used to, but managed to push forward with a confidence that surprised even themselves.

Something Jim understood completely.

"Your dad seems nice."

"He's n-..."

He was about to tell her that Blinky wasn't his father, but he thought better of it. Rolling with it would serve as a good enough cover while he was here, and truth be told amongst all the father figures in his life Blinky was the only one he'd count himself glad to have known.

"Yeah, he is."

He replied plainly, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly.

"My name is Connie by the way."

"Jim Lake, I'm new to beach city."

The young trollhunter admitted, wholly surprised to see the younger teen brighten up at his relatively benign statement.

"Really? How long are you staying? I know a bunch of cool places to visit around town."

She stated cheerily with a warmth and sincerity that Jim found rather infectious.

 _Wonder if everyone here is this nice._

He thought, his stomach sinking as he realized he was likely going to have to lie straight to her face if he wanted to get any useful info without looking crazy.

"Sounds good, actually my friends and I are doing a Journalism...internship assignment..."

He said, silently realizing he and his friends hadn't agreed on a cover story and hoping neither of them contradicted the one he'd just given Connie.

"...It's about Urban Legends, y'know little weird shapes moving around at night, creature sightings, strange occurrences like tha-"

Jim felt the words catch in his throat as he noticed a large, pink, feline creeping up on the unphased girl from behind, the obvious danger the outrageously colored predator posed not at all reflected in her curious expression.

"You'll need to be a little more specific than that Jim, there's a lot of weird stu-"

"Watch out!"

Before she could finish, Jim had sprung into action, Jumping forward to meet the strange creature, his hand reached into his back pocket for his amulet of daylight. Wondering how he could lead the creature away so he could transform freely.

He didn't have long to think, however, as almost as quickly, the girl moved in between him and the Lion, hands held up in an attempt to calm him.

"Wait, it's okay he's friendly."

"He's what?!"

Jim cried in disbelief, eyeing the beast suspiciously and seeing it's dull, apathetic look.

Looking around he saw other partygoers, clearly in plain view of the animal and paying it little mind.

Tentatively he moved past Connie and held a hand out to the creature, ready to leap out of the way if it took any kind of hostile action.

Fortunately, the lion simply sat there staring at the outstretched limb blankly.

"So you have a pet lion?"

Jim asked, wondering if there some weird legal loopholes that allowed ownership of exotic, rare and completely dangerous animals in this county.

"Oh, he's not mine."

She admitted sheepishly before she seemed to recall something that managed to lower her mood significantly, signified by subtle hunch in her shoulders.

"You alright.."

Jim asked in spite of himself, still trying not to take his eyes off the massive predator, which was currently licking its own paws lazily.

Connie simply shook her head, doing her best to smile as she assuaged his concerns.

"It's... nothing, we should go inside."

Without even waiting for a response, the younger girl strode through the front gate, followed by the pink lion that apparently wasn't hers.

The young trollhunter could unfortunately only give a confused look, before simply shrugging and following Connie and her not-pet, figuring her strange animal might mean she has a better grasp on the "weirdness" of this town than most people.

...

Claire had never been a stranger to parties. One of the few perks of overly busy parents was a great degree of independence when it came to living her life.

It's just a shame that looking at the teens plastered onto the wall, around the pool, and in chairs, this particular party was so...lame.

True, she'd never considered herself the life of the party the same way her more rakish friend Mary was, but she knew from experience they were supposed to be loud, in your face, or at least not brooding in some corner somewhere.

Whats more, her mission statement of getting information from these guys wasn't going any better. Most of the gathered guests weren't opening up to her and Toby, and the ones that were listed things like "A potato chip in the shape of Abraham Lincoln" as "Strange goings on".

With a frustrated sigh she shuffled over to the snack table to grab some punch as she prepared for another round of fruitless questioning.

Nearby she spotted Toby, talking to a group of teens comprised of two lighter skinned males in casual button-up shirts and one darker skinned girl in a light red tank top.

Her fellow trollhunter seemed to take notice, and gave a subtle nod and wink, which she returned, before continuing to schmooze the other teens, somewhat more loudly this time so Claire could hear.

"Hahaha, yeah...but y'know people around here, they've got some crazy stories. I mean, you hear what they're saying about some kinda "Giant Woman"?"

"Oh yeah, that...I remember seeing her, she had the glasses and the fro right?"

One of the boys said, prompting some curiosity from the two trollhunters. It was an odd description to say the least, made all the more strange by how casually he seemed to admit it.

 _Maybe they just thought it was just a joke._

Claire mused silently.

"No she had like, four eyes and two mouths."

His lady friend interjected, clearly nonplussed about the absurdity of her statement.

Toby and Claire exchanged a look of utter bewilderment, not certain if it was some bizarre prank or if this city had the most poorly concealed troll activity in the world.

"Didn't that one come in after the giant green hand in the sky?"

Another added before taking a deep swig of punch from his cup.

Staring from the teen back to the punch bowl, Claire wordlessly dumped the cup she'd gotten for herself and walked away, realizing far too late they'd have a hard time parsing genuine information from pure nonsense this way.

"Hold on, Hold on, who invited brace-face over here?"

Came an indignant voice over the pulsing music. It's source a fairly attractive, dark-skinned young man in an expensive-looking shirt. His eyes locked on toby as he strode angrily towards him.

"Chill Kevin, he's not bothering anybody."

One of the partygoers explained in Toby's defense.

"He's botherin' me by showing up without an invitation, who knows what kinda weirdo's would turn up if I just started letting everybody in."

 _So much for the experienced party crasher._

She thought as she watched the scene escalate, Kevin clearly getting frustrated while Toby nervously dodged questions and changed the subject.

A part of her wondered if she could go help him, but he looked like he was stalling well enough, and if he could cause enough of a scene that Jim and Claire would go unnoticed it'd still mean they'd still have two sets of eyes and ears to keep up the search.

"Uh...Kevin...?"

She heard a voice that sounded much too young to be at this sort of party, call out to the angry host in vain.

Looking around, she quickly confirmed that it indeed was a young, Slightly pudgy looking boy with curly hair, probably in his very early teens.

Concern was etched upon the youngster teen's boyish features, though whether it was for Toby, Kevin, or some other reason she couldn't say.

"Hey there.."

She called out politely, in what she hoped was a kind way of "Running interference" while Toby kept Kevin distracted.

"Oh...Uh...Hey there!"

He responded, giving a polite wave and weak smile. Clearly trying his best to be enthusiastic in his greeting, but still distracted by something.

Claire dimly remembered her early teens, mostly filled with the standard tween hodgepodge of fashion magazines, gossip, and judo lessons. But for the life of her, she couldn't recall anything that could have brought her down in the dumps the way this kid seemed to be.

"You having fun?"

She asked, realizing too late how silly the question sounded. Why else would he be here if he wasn't trying to find some way to entertain himself during the weekend.

"I guess, I was actually hoping to meet someone here."

Oh, I guess that's why.

"Who? Kevin?"

"What...No...Kevin's just helping me meet up with her."

"Her?"

Claire teased, suddenly the source of the boy's worries made a bit more sense.

"I really messed up, I just...I want her to talk to her again, tell her how sorry I am."

He sniffled slightly, tears very quickly starting to form on the sides of his eyes. Though he seemed to be trying to hold himself back from full-on crying in front of a stranger.

Almost immediately she felt her heart sink as she watched this kid trying not to burst into tears in front of her. Her objective momentarily forgotten.

"Hey, No tears. Look, Kevin's clearly...busy, so why don't I help you? We can go meet with her together."

Kneeling down, she put a hand on his shoulder, earning a small smile from the younger teen as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Thanks, I'm Steven by the way."

"Claire, and you're welcome. But if you'd like to repay me, maybe you could answer a few questions."

She said with a smile.

...

Connie had to admit, she hadn't quite been expecting to hit it off so well with someone she'd met at Kevin's party, mostly she'd hoped to meet with Steven and say her piece.

But surprisingly enough she'd found it relatively easy to engage in small talk, especially with Jim, who seemed very receptive to one of her favored subjects.

"Really I think the hardest part of sword fighting is keeping your guard up, parrying get's really tiring after a while and it's way too easy to make a mistake if the fight goes on for a while."

"Tell me about it.."

He responded knowingly, earning a curious look from Connie as she wondered if he was simply being sarcastic or if he'd actually practiced swordplay himself.

"I mean...Tell me more about it."

He corrected, rubbing the back of his head somewhat bashfully.

The swordswoman narrowed her eyes, not certain what to make of the supposed slip-up. She considered asking him if he knew anything about the subject of swordplay before she caught sight of someone she'd been both eager and anxious to meet.

"Steven?"

She asked, briefly forgetting present company as she saw her longtime friend talking to a girl who looked to be about Jim's age.

Of course, her companion noticed her gawking and gave a polite cough, hoping to snap her out of it without butting in too much.

Blushing slightly, Connie looked away from the two not wanting to concern a stranger with her own personal problems

"Hey, Claire."

Jim called out to her companion casually, Drawing attention from the girl Steven was conversing with. Smiling, she gave her own wave and greeting, indicating the two seemed to know each other.

Understandably, the two greeting each other had pulled Steven's attention away from Claire and over toward's Connie's direction.

Trepidation filled the studious girl as she stood face to face with her liege.

It was funny, she'd tried so hard to get a hold of him. Even going so far as to visit him at his house, before finding out he'd gone on vacation.

And yet, here she was, with him. And suddenly all the confidence she felt, all the things she wanted to say, were slowly fleeing off into the horizon, leaving her painfully unprepared as she debated if she was even ready to talk at all.

Luckily her new companion had taken note of her staring and once again took it upon himself to stir her from her thoughts.

"Hey, Connie..."

"Hmm? Yeah Jim?"

"I...Don't know what your relationship with Steven is. But someone once said to me, "talking to" is usually better than "Looking at."

The statement seemed heartfelt, and if his slightly wistful smile was anything to go on, Jim had taken these words to heart.

Nodding Connie slowly approached her friend, who seemed to be fretting almost as much as she was if the sweat on his face was any indication.

The two gave a lukewarm greeting, neither quite sure what to say. Deciding they'd had enough silence between them Connie spoke first.

"Steven I-"

"I'm so sorry!"

Steven blurted out, quickly embracing Connie in a sporadic hug, tears streaming down his face.

"I shouldn't have doubted you, I shouldn't have doubted us. I should have understood how much I worried you."

Overwhelmed and yet, somewhat grateful that Steven had articulated the things she wanted to say, she simply returned his hug, content to allow him this emotional release before they talk.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Claire and Jim, shoulder to shoulder as they watched the embrace, before walking away to give the two some space.

"I tried Calling you."

Steven admitted weakly, doing his best not to let himself sound too broken up and desperate.

"I was going to text back that I didn't feel like talking about this over the phone, but then I realized that counted as talking. Then I tried to come over but you were on vacation and.."

She sighed and shook her head, realizing she was rambling.

" Look, we've got a lot to talk about...you want to just.."

"Go find somewhere more quiet to talk?"

He finished for her. Eliciting a smile from the knight in training as she remembered just how in-synch they used to be.

"That'd be nice."

Meanwhile, the two trollhunters who'd accompanied the younger teens had managed to find a secluded spot mostly out of earshot from the rest of the party to talk about their findings

"Cute Couple."

Jim commented, avoiding Claire's gaze and rubbing his shoulder.

"Yeah, I hope they work it out."

Claire agreed, similarly bashful.

"How were things on the information front?"

She asked, wanting to quickly change the subject before the night came to an awkward screeching halt.

"Oh, Well Connie kept mentioning she'd learned sword fighting to help fight monsters, I don't know if she was being hyperbolic but she seemed to know her stuff as far as that goes, and the headline about pink Lion's was real at least."

He explained, earning a nod from Claire as she thought about her own findings.

"Lots of talk about the "Giant Women" from people at the party. Some of the descriptions seem a little out there, but when I asked Steven he seemed to know them all by name. You think those might be the "Monsters"?

Sighing and looking up into the sky, Jim mulled over the information Claire presented.

He should have been happy, his job as the Trollhunter had never been easier, they were practically being handed this information on a platter.

But of course, that only made the young hunter even more suspicious. Afraid even, as he knew full well his responsibility of keeping the human and troll world separate.

Had he already failed in this corner of the world? Considering how relatively casual everyone was about these kinds of sightings it seemed like it.

"I don't know, it seems weird that everyone's so...open about all this. If it is true, then somebody is really messing up when it comes to keeping troll magic a secret."

Claire Chuckled, following his gaze up into the starry sky.

"Tell me about it. If there is anything out here I wouldn't be surprised if it came rocketing out in plain view right no-"

Suddenly the two were interrupted by the sounds of the party's host yelling at the top of his Lungs.

"Hey don't walk away from me!"

They heard, followed by a loud splash as they looked over to see Kevin shoulder-deep in the pool, while Steven and Connie sat atop their pink Lion.

"For what it's worth, I think you threw a pretty nice party."

Connie said politely before in a few quick strides their steed blasted off in a brilliant streak of pink light.

Jim wasn't sure how long he stood there slack-jawed, for all he knew it could have been hours. But eventually, he turned to his longtime crush, similarly awestruck by the brazen display of supernatural power.

"Claire, you saw that ri-"

"I have eyes, Jim."

She interrupted bluntly.

Before they could process what they'd just seen, Toby came running towards them, huffing slightly from all the running he'd had to do, as well as likely arguing at length with Kevin before he'd been distracted.

"Guys...Guys! you'll never believe what I just saw!"

"A Pink Lion Rocketing through the sky into a portal?"

Jim quipped almost reflexively. His near-automatic sarcasm at odds with how shaken up he felt.

"Well, that too.."

Quickly, Toby pulled out his phone, flipping over to the surprised picture of a man with curly blonde hair and glasses, holding a pair of binoculars and looking quite startled.

Claire and Jim both frowned, neither able to place the man, but recognizing his appearance from somewhere.

Finally, Jim relented and decided to ask his old friend.

"Alright, I'll bite, who is this guy Toby?"

"I'm glad you asked Jimbo."

With a few errant flicks of his finger, Toby switched to a webpage with the Title "Keep Beach City Weird!" Printed boldly at the top.

Beneath a small wall of Text was a picture of the same curly haired man standing hunched over a plaster mold of a large bootprint.

"I caught him in some bushes outside, looking at you guys while Kevin was distracted yelling at some kids."

Toby said confidently, clearly rather proud of his discovery, which neither Jim nor Claire could really fault him on.

"Alright, Looks like we've got our leads."

Jim said definitively, channeling his best "leader" voice as he addressed his fellow trollhunters.

"We'll meet with Blinky at the Hotel and from there we'll figure out where we want to start."

"I wonder how Arrrgh's doing."

Toby asked idly, knowing the large troll had the relatively difficult task of going on-site to try and figure out what little he could from the place where the picture was taken.

...

::At the Temple::

Arrrghamont was never considered an intelligent troll, not by the standards of his people, and not really by his own standards either, usually, he left critical thinking to his longtime companion Blinky.

But the Krubera troll did occasionally have moments of insight, beyond what little his Gumm-Gumm captors had taught him.

In this case, he rightly assumed that a troll of that species standing outside the wall of a building had either recently climbed out, or was looking to climb in.

Surely enough, Upon looking up at the wall of the building, the former Gumm-Gumm general saw the deep indents and long, jagged chips in the masonry, telltale signs of troll-claws.

The massive Troll lifted his arm up to the indents nearest to the bottom, before feeling a sharp pain in the chosen limb.

Arrgh gripped it reflexively, remembering the ugly, rocky scar where Angor Rot's poison had made its mark.

Pushing aside the pain and the grim thoughts about his fate, Arrgh raised his other limb to brush against the claw marks, noting that the marks weren't that deep, indicating a young troll that wasn't very strong yet.

"Wanted something...Inside..."

He mused, wondering what would drive a relatively young troll to invade this strange human home.

Suddenly, he was interrupted by the sound of a creaking door, and a tall, pearlescent,long-nosed figure rushing out from it before he had a chance to escape into the shadows.

"Steven? Is that you? are you finally back from that party? You're not hurt, are you? can I just che-"

Arrgh stood ramrod still, as the strange humanoid looked up at him. Both of them baffled by what they were seeing.

Briefly, Arrgh recalled an illustration from Blinky's book about the fey, creatures like this that looked human, but were possessed with strange and frightening powers, such as shape-shifting, conjuring, and deadly force of arms.

"Hi.."

The Massive Troll boomed nervously as he ventured a wave and a smile.

The white-skinned figure simply continued to stare, before the strange gemstone secured on its forehead began to glow brightly.

Wordlessly she reached a thin arm straight into the dazzling light, pulling from it a long polearm, which she then held at the ready.

The massive Troll gave a resigned sigh, knowing the Gyre was soon going to be the least of his problems tonight.


	5. Chapter 5: Underneath a Mask

Chapter 5

The petite figure lunged at Arrrgh with surprising ferocity, it's opening move a swift, two-handed thrust with its polearm that the large troll barely managed to blocked with his wrist before it jabbed into his torso.

A rough grating sound rang out through the darkness as the tip of the spear scraped against the Troll's Stony hide, Causing him to wince with pain.

The figure didn't show any signs of letting up though, as in a fluid motion she'd brought the blade down in a vertical slash, once again blocked by the creature's arm, and then pulled back for a massive thrust with all of her weight this time prompting the creature to hop backward's to dodge the fierce blow.

Knowing he didn't want a fight this close to a human village, Arrrgh's eyes quickly darted around, looking for an opening to escape.

Luckily one was quickly provided for him in the form of a boisterous and recognizable voice coming from nearby.

"Found anything old friend?"

The statement was followed by the now-human form of his oldest friend Blinkous Giladrigal, trudging up through the sand. His sudden appearance causing the fae creature to looked away from Arrgh for a brief second.

"A human? what's he doing here?"

She shouted in a panicked tone.

It took the Krubera troll a second to realize the human she was referencing was indeed Blinky. His old friend's change had been so recent it tended to slip his mind sometimes.

From the tone of voice, however, Arrrgh could tell the creature didn't want Blinky there. Likely not wanting any human witnesses as any one of his own kind would.

With a roar, Arrrgh dug his massive knuckles into the ground and propelled himself forward in a massive loping charge.

Luckily the new arrival had taken up the Fae's attention long enough to give him an opening, as rather than feeling another spear strike graze against his stony hide, He instead felt the creature's lithe form being bowled over to the side by his massive shoulder.

"Blinky!"

He called out, doing his best to reach his friend and escape.

Unfortunately, the fae assailant seemed to recover fairly quickly, and vaulted over him with a single massive leap, standing at the ready between him and blinky, weapon leveled towards him threateningly.

Not at all deterred, Arrgh quickly brought his massive fists down upon the creature, who nimbly lept backward to avoid both the heavy blow as well as the large impact it made.

She turned back to the human behind her, the worry present in her face reflected his own.

"Whoever you are, you need to get out of here!"

She screeched, her voice cracking with frustration. Her statement caused him to shake off his panic relatively quickly, giving a scoff as he moved into a fighting stance.

"Ha! it'll be a cold day in Hades before Blinkious Giladrigal abandon's a comrade!"

The "Fairy" could only shoot a confused look at him before her attention was pulled back to her opponent with a bloodthirsty roar as the massive troll barrelled towards her again, his eyes turning pitch black, save for a sinister green glow at the center.

His mind swirled and pounded with virulent fury as both Krubera instinct and aggression as well as the years of conditioning under the Gumm-Gumms bubbled to the surface, his desire to defend both himself and his longtime companion overriding his caution.

She stood, spear held at the ready in a single hand, as the other gestured for the strange human to stay behind her.

"Please, I can't fight this creature and protect you at the same time."

"Protect me?"

This time it was Blinky's turn to look perplexed, likely unable to comprehend why the strange creature would try and defend him.

Before he could ask for elaboration the fae had already lept back into the fray, using a wide, sweeping swing to try and keep the Raging troll at bay.

Arrrgh seemed completely undeterred, her swing merely grazing against the trolls stony hide resulting in a deep, but relatively harmless, scar.

Clearly unamused, Arrrgh Lifted an arm with the intent to swiftly bring it down upon the creature before he found it curiously weighty all of the sudden, The sensation of some tensile object wrapped around it, holding it back.

Looking up at his limb, he quickly saw the culprit, a thin black rope with an assortment of purple gemstones, wrapped tightly around his arm.

"I got its arm P!"

Came a voice from the other end of the rope, belonging to a squat, purple figure with long magenta hair.

Aaaaargh simply responded by simply lifting his arm and swinging it, and the person attached to it, over his head and into the thinner figure in front of him, the two colliding unceremoniously before falling into the sand.

Before the two could take the time to right themselves, the massive troll was upon them. Knocking the squat purple one aside with a quick backhand and grabbing the thinner one from underneath.

"Know something! Tell me now!"

He demanded, shaking the lithe figure too violently for her to likely form cohesive thought. His dimly glowing eyes devoid of their usual compassion as an explosive and long-repressed fury overtook him.

"I don't know what you're talking about"

She replied her voice stuttering from being shaken about.

The troll had little time to continue questioning however, as he quickly felt a massive pressure crash into the ground next to him, forcing him to steady himself against it.

Clouds of sand billowed from the impact, obscuring it's point of impact, save for the silhouette of a tall, humanoid figure with rectangular hair.

Eventually, the smoke cleared, revealing the figure to be a deep crimson with thick shades that masked her expression.

Seeing that her captor was caught off guard by the arrival of reinforcements, the captive fae managed to wrest an arm out from his grip and reach for the gem on her head.

Suddenly the massive Krubera troll felt a sharp, searing pain pierce through his shoulder, and instinctively he loosed his grip on his captive enemy in order to nurse the wounded area.

Said enemy flipped away from him, landing gracefully on her heels, brandishing a gleaming saber confidently.

From the corner of his vision, he could see the purple one similarly recovering from being knocked aside, here whip pulled tightly between her hands in preparation.

The troll roared in defiance, slamming his fist against the ground thunderously, Only to be brought out of his rage by the slightly hushed voice of one of his oldest friends.

"Arrrgh, focus!"

Came a voice from behind a nearby rock, a quick glance confirming that it was indeed Blinky hiding behind said rock, seemingly wary of being seen or heard by Arrgh's opponents, even as they circled around him.

"The tide of battle has turned against you old friend, But If you can find a way to mask yourself I believe I can delay them long enough for you to escape.

Recalling the impact his newest opponent made, the troll looked down at the sand beneath him, quickly realizing it's utility.

Scooping up a handful of the fine sand and tossing it into the air he was rewarded with a greyish cloud of tiny sand particles with a loud "Poof".

The surrounding figures coughed, attempting to find their bearings in the sudden smokescreen put up by the gambit.

"Where'd it go?"

Called out one of the strange humanoids, thought Arrrrgh had no way of telling which it was offhand.

He could, however, recognize another voice that was cutting through the dusty shroud, still hiding on the outskirts of the battle.

"Good work my friend. I'll take it from here"

Not sure how his now-human friend was going to handle the situation, but trusting his judgment, Arrrgh quickly dropped to his haunches and sprinted away from the cloud, towards the hills just visible deeper inland.

Watching to make sure his large friend escaped, Blinky cautiously moved towards the cloud, taking stock of each silhouette inhabiting it.

The former troll knew it was a gamble, the Fae were unknowable creatures with wicked whims that shifted near instantly. But in order to ensure Arrrgh's continued escape, he would need to stall them.

"Wait, I think I see something moving out there!"

Unfortunately, once they caught onto his movement the shapes in the cloud quickly sprung forward with a speed the scholar could hardly react to beyond falling over in shock.

"Back! away you vile creature!"

Upon seeing him, the group quickly lowered their weapons in annoyance, scanning the horizon for the beast they had been fighting.

"Where did it go?"

Asked the pearlescent figure, eliciting a shrug from the purple one.

Blinky, seeing that he had been spared once again, saw his chance to throw these strange and dangerous beings off Arrrgh's trail.

"I believe I saw him go that way."

He lied, pointing in a random direction away from his friend's actual escape route.

The larger, Bespectacled figure stopped, leaning in close to stoically examine him in a way that, quite frankly terrified him.

"Amethyst, come with me...Pearl, stay here and get the human to safety."

The formerly trollish scholar let out a sigh of relief a the imposing figure left with her stockier companion, vanishing into the dark towards the direction he'd indicated.

The thinner figure, who Blinky presumed was named "Pearl" seemed to chafe at the assignment, grimacing as she looked at him, he hilt of her spear dug into the ground as she stood at attention.

"Well, Let's get moving then."

She said sternly.

"Right, of course."

He acquiesced, Not quite eager to go with the strange creature but also in no hurry to annoy any being that could stand toe to toe with Arrrrgh.

Which was admittedly a cause for concern and curiosity for the troll scholar. Not many things, troll or human could stand up to a Krubera as mighty as Arrrrgh in hand to hand combat, nevermind not using any of her fae magic to end the fight.

Maybe appealing to her pride would help him engender some trust from her.

"I must say that was some rather impressive martial artistry, Why I hadn't spear-work like that since the ancient hoplites."

"Please, who do you think they learned from?"

She replied haughtily, spinning her polearm in order to prove her point.

That response was more than a little surprising to blinky, who hadn't expected her to be so open about her strange longevity with what she thought was a human.

Perhaps she was merely jesting, although he doubted she'd make jokes quite so close to what he'd figured was the truth.

"You'll have to forgive me if I'm slow on the uptake, you're not honestly suggesting you're several millennia old, are you?"

He asked, attempting to fish out a more reasonable answer.

"More than a few."

She answered back with little more than a shrug.

While he found her nonchalance on the admission to be off-putting, he decided her answer wasn't going to change, for whatever reason she seemed confident in revealing herself to humanity at large.

"Well then, I suppose being so long lived, you'd know the history of this little town better than anyone."

The former troll stated, hoping a further appeal might at least give him more insight into this strange place where the magic was almost commonplace.

"Of course, I was here when it was founded just a few hundred years ago. Poor Dewey wouldn't have made it to shore without our help."

Blinky gave a measured chuckle at her statement, recalling his own time stowing away to this continent on the Mayflower and the various stops and flubs made by the crewman.

"That's hardly surprising, seems like everyone was fumbling their way into the new world, Though I don't recall Dewey being an English name ."

"It was Dutch I think, granted I didn't know him all that well, people tend to come and go, sometimes I hardly even notice."

She admitted, her tone becoming somewhat somber towards the end of her thought, which Blinky noted, even as his own thoughts turned towards his young charges and how even with his considerable head-start on them, they'd likely run through their own lifespan before he did.

Was she thinking of the same thing? Remembering some mortal companion that she'd come to outlive. Either way, Blinky could see the tragedy of the situation and felt a sudden sympathy for the Fae who'd seemingly opened her heart to humanity.

"Loss is something that seems to come easily to mankind, but that is only due to their remarkable capacity to love as well."

He stated warmly, forgetting for a moment that he was currently a member of the human race for all intents and purposes.

Regardless his statement seemed to lift her spirits, as Pearl responded to his statement with a slightly bittersweet smile.

"Y'know I think you're right Mr..."

"Blinky."

He replied, Recalling the cover story he'd fabricated about being a school counselor.

"I've come here with a few of my young charges in the hopes that involving them in the rich and unorthodox history of this community might be a welcome excursion for them."

"Well, it seems you've seen more than you bargained for.

She noted, pointing at the massive footprints on the sand that Arrrgh had left.

"Why don't you come inside our house and I'll give you a safer look into Beach Cities history, not like I have anything better to do while I wait for Steven to get back."

Blinky paused at the invitation, glancing briefly at the direction his companion had run towards and remembering that a few moments ago this creature was determined to run his oldest friend through with a spear.

Still, she was offering him both shelter and a chance to gain some insight into this strange town, the very thing that had brought he and his compatriots here in the first place.

"That is very gracious of you, I suppose staying a few moments to chat couldn't hurt.

Responded the former troll, following his strange host to what he assumed to be her home, a humble wooden structure underneath the monolithic temple.

...

It was relatively late when Steven arrived back at his home, a part of him dreaded the overprotective action his guardian, Pearl, especially after having been taken off-world relatively recently.

"Guys, I'm home.."

He called out as he hurried up the steps and entered the doorway. Surprised that none of his guardians were there to greet him. Instead, he found himself met only with the creak of the door, admittedly a relief considering his arriving home late.

What was a cause for greater concern was the stranger currently sat across from pearl, sitting cross-legged while holding a mug with what looked to be whipped cream sticking out from the top, His boisterous voice cutting cleanly through the air.

"And then, of course, the room fills with laughing gas. All four of us are in absolute hysterics, trying to withhold our laughter as this woman is glaring at us with murder in her eyes"

Pearl chuckled in her usual overdone manner, her own steaming china cup left mostly untouched.

"Seems like a lot of trouble to go through just to help one of your clients with a dental appointment."

"Well working as a councilor of students one must treat all their concerns with validit-Oh, hello there."

The stranger said as he finally acknowledged the young gem hybrid, who was staring dumbstruck at the fact that Pearl was so casually chatting with a human, much less one he didn't recognize.

Luckily his Crystalline guardian was quick to return to form upon seeing him.

"Steven! do you have any idea how late you are?"

She wailed as she pulled him into a crushing hug.

"I know, I'm sorry I just was so worried about Connie hating me, and after I apologized I was just so happy to talk to her again I lost track of time."

Steven admitted guiltily through the suffocating embrace, squirming slightly in an attempt to escape.

Seeing the familial embrace and perhaps taking it as a sign of how much time had passed, the stranger rose from his chair and placed his cup on a nearby table.

"Ah well, that is my cue to vacate I suppose. Thank you for the insight as well as the tea."

He stated warmly as he stepped out the door.

"You're welcome, it was nice to meet someone who remembers how goofy everyone acted during the Victorian era."

Pearl replied, still not letting go of her young hybrid charge, though loosening her grip on him slightly, for which he was incredibly grateful.

"Bye, it was nice...meeting you"

Steven added as the stranger left, wondering who exactly it was that had gotten Pearl out of her shell enough to invite them into her home.

While she had little to fear from home invaders, she, along with most of his surrogate gem family really, preferred to keep to themselves.

"Pearl, who was that?"

The pale gem blinked as if hit with the sudden realization that she had in fact invited someone over of her own volition.

"Hmm, oh that was...Mr. Uh...Blinky. He's from Arcadia Oaks."

"Oh, like Jim and Claire?"

He asked, recalling the two older teens who claimed they'd also been from Arcadia Oaks and were visiting for a school project.

"Jim and Claire?"

"Yeah, they're the ones who helped me apologize to Connie"

"Oh you and Connie made up? Steven that's wonderful."

Pearl beamed, proudly patting the top of Steven's curly hair. Despite some initial issues with her views on how Connie should be taught swordplay, Steven knew Pearl held his human friend in high regard as a beloved student.

"I suppose you'll want to meet with her again soon."

She asked, a knowing smile tugging at her features. The thought certainly did appeal to Steven, he'd a chance to catch up with Connie, they could train, go out for lunch, maybe ride Lion to the movies.

Suddenly Steven's eyes widened as he remembered one of the reasons it had been so time imperative that he mend bridges with Connie, as he recalled the recently resurrected teenager still lost in space.

"Oh my gosh I forgot, I needed Lion's help to get back to space so I can make sure Lars is Alright!"

The young hybrid shouted in panic before running to the door, only to be stopped by a kindly yet firm hand, set upon his shoulder.

"Tomorrow, for now, you need to sleep. We'll have to prepare for the trip anyway."

"But what if Lars really needs my help."

"You told me he has friends there protecting him. Please, I just got you back, don't be in such a hurry to leave again."

Pearl insisted, worry overtaking her expression as she held him close, as if fearful that the vastness of space might rip him out of her arms again.

With a sigh of resignation, a curt nod and his own hug towards one of his Alien caregivers, Steven Relented, realizing that it wouldn't do any good to go into space without a plan or preparation and worry everyone again.

Taking a quick detour to the Bathroom and change before climbing into bed, Steven was left wondering about these new arrivals from Arcadia Oaks and how he'd run into them twice today.

Still, he chalked it up to coincidence, knowing his concerns lie elsewhere with his friend still in space and his so many things in beach city changing while he'd been gone.

After all, what were a few tourists compared to alien invasions?

...

Steven couldn't exactly tell how long he'd slept undisturbed before the light had awoken him, that concern was secondary to the fact that he was currently floating through an inky black abyss.

Panicking slightly, the young Gem Hybrid kicked his feet and flapped his arms in a desperate attempt to keep aloft, only to quickly realize he didn't seem to be in any danger of falling.

Glancing around yielded little feedback, everything seemed completely pitch black and for a moment he considered calling out to someone before a faint and far-off voice caught his attention.

"So what was it you said I'd need ?"

Came a gravelly male voice that Steven couldn't help but liken to someone he recognized.

Looking for the direction it came from Steven's eyes met a tiny pinprick of pale greenish light off in the distance. Deciding this was the only thing that looked even remotely like an exit, the young gem hybrid paddled his arms through the air in an attempt to propel himself forward towards it.

"The Warp Whistle."

Groused another familiar voice, this one female and considerably heavier and less guttural, it's tone weary and listless.

Slowly the pinprick grew larger and larger, the featureless green glow giving way to shapes and colors as he came closer and closer.

Eventually, he arrived inches away from the source of the glow, a shimmering window into a cityscape of dull moldy green caverns, stonework and statues of sinister looking multi-armed beasts with sharpened teeth.

Sitting in the center of the nightmarish landscape were the silhouettes of two figures, one slim and adorned with a cape, the other much taller and more muscular with a wild mane of hair.

"And this will help me access you're kind's teleportation devices."

The leaner one asked, his voice recognizable as the guttural voice he heard earlier.

"It was built to remotely interface with the warp pads, yes."

The huskier female voice droned out joylessly, which Steven guessed was coming from the larger figure.

The thinner one seemed to notice the dullness in his companion's response and leaned over to her, his crooked posture and large beak-like nose evoking the image of a vulture.

"Oh come now Jasper, chin up. Aren't you at all excited about your new role? Just imagine it, Opening night, all eyes across the cosmos are upon us in a single crowning moment of delicious treachery."

"Jasper!?"

Steven whispered, suddenly realizing why her voice was so familiar.

The two silhouettes whipped around suddenly at the noise. A glowing triangular shape at the center of the larger figure's head confirming it to be Jasper, while the other thinner one scanned the area with a pair of Yellow Snakelike eyes.

The young gem hybrid covered his mouth in fear, terrified that he might be spotted by what he knew to be one of Homeworld's most persistent and perfect soldier's alongside her unknown ally.

Luckily the two hadn't found him, and after a few moments, gave up their search. To which Steven let out the softest sigh of relief he could manage.

"I agreed to provide you all the information I had, and you agreed to fix my gem."

Jasper continued, poking the creature beside her, despite it seemingly not reacting to her touch.

 _Someone is fixing corrupted gems_

Steven thought as he moved in closer, pressing up against the shimmering portal to listen in.

A part of Steven was elated, knowing that this could be the breakthrough he needed to help all the corrupted gems regain their minds and bodies.

On the other hand whoever it was, was clearly using it as some kind of blackmail, to what end the young gem hybrid was still unsure.

"And if you want it to stay fixed, you'll still need my help. Unless you want to go back to being the snarling, drooling, mindless beast your precious Diamonds left you as."

Jasper recoiled at the accusation, the vulture-faced being clearly striking a nerve, Which he seemed to gleefully capitalize upon now, as he let loose a deep and sinister cackle.

"All that power, their undisputed mastery over the stars, and they couldn't spare anyone to comb this forsaken mudball for you?"

The shadowy figure taunted, earning a few swipes from the massive gem that seemed to pass through it unphased.

 _But they did send people_

Steven thought as the image of three dim, determined rubies entered his mind.

"I'm a Quartz soldier...And I serve my diamond.."

"And gain nothing for you blind sacrifice!"

He snarled, causing Steven to jump, and suppress a yelp. As opposed to Jasper who stood stoically in front of the hissing monster.

Composing himself he turned around, his hands, which even from a distance Steven could see were clawed, held behind his back.

When he spoke again he was calm, his tone almost crooning, or more accurately the best such a creature could attempt through it's stony snarl.

"I offer you aid in your darkest hour...More than that, I offer you the chance to reshape all that you knew in your own image! Of achieving all that everyone else held you back from."

Suddenly he lifted up a hand, and with a pillar of light, created a replica of the diamond authority symbol.

Slowly the hue of the bottom diamond, the Pink diamond shifted, deepening in redness until it became a brilliant Orange.

"Hail Jasper! Hail the High Queen! Hail the Ruler of Homeworld."

He proclaimed lavishly, his free claw rolled around in a showy gesture.

Jasper simply snarled in disgust, turning away from the creature's temptation.

"You parade around deceit and cravenness like it's a virtue. Even if I wanted anything to do with your schemes, I could never trust a lowlife organic like you."

The monster let out a crocodilian hiss in response, displaying a mutual disdain for the Gem that was berating him. Banishing the iconography with a puff of smoke, he pointed an accusatory finger at her.

"Unless you know someone else who can keep you from degenerating, I don't think you have a choice my dear."

He pointed out, causing Steven's stomach to tie itself in knots as he barely resisted the temptation to call out to Jasper, to offer her help without strings attached.

There was a pause before she replied, and when she did it was with less assurance than before.

"You can't defeat the Diamonds, I don't care how powerful this, Gunmar is. No single creature can stand against the flawless Diamond Authority."

"You don't have a prayer either way."

He shot back almost immediately.

"And unlike you I have options. After all, there were plenty of gems in that room, I'm sure one of them would be willing to take the spoils you'd so foolishly toss aside."

He continued, stroking his chin thoughtfully.

The offer was met with silence, and Steven began to sweat and bite his lip in anticipation, wondering what Jasper taking this offer would mean, and what plans this bargainer had.

"What's your plan, Troll?"

Jasper replied bluntly, looking away from the being she was bargaining with.

The creature smiled, his sharp, yellow teeth visable to Steven even through the gloom and distance.

"As I said, you will acquire this "Warp Whistle", While I scour the tomb of Krullakk the Conquered."

"The what?"

Jasper questioned, Prompting a sigh from the creature.

With a wave of his hand, the creature summoned the image of two figures, both wielding massive swords, both locked in bitter combat.

One was massive, skin a rough pitch black like jagged obsidian, it's head was adorned with wickedly curved horns and in its skull sat a single, burning blue eye.

The other, smaller, though still large in its own right, similarly horned, wearing what looked to be crude plates of armor, underneath which was stony grey skin.

"When he first broke from the festering, corrupted heartstone, those around him were quick to see the evil in his heart, even amongst his Gumm-Gumm brethren he was considered an abomination."

Steven found himself leaning in even closer, his face lightly touching the shimmering surface of the portal as he found himself wondering what kind of gems, if any, these were.

"One such was Krullakk the Unconquered, who gathered scattered Gumm-Gumm tribes under his banner, even after Gunmar had felled their king in battle and assumed his mantle."

The mysterious creature paced around, holding his hands out to the drab, greenish stonework around him, gesturing to the statues of armored beasts, similar to the ones he'd created images of, littered the steps, some whole, and others shattered.

"It was here, in the place now known as beach city, that the Unconquered and his tribesmen made their final stand."

The image he'd summoned shifted, now displaying the smaller beast kneeling and in shackles, screaming in pain as the larger one stood above him and pressed a Sword, flickering with a bright blue flame to his head.

"It was here that Gunmar forged the Decciimar blade with his own putrid blood, and used it to poison Krullakk with the hatred and malice he felt toward's all living things. And it was this fortress that became his Tomb."

He finished, banishing the images away and stepping toward's his Gem Cohort, he studied his explanation wordlessly.

"This fortress lies somewhere deep in the mountains, hidden from view by alchemies that only those touched by the Darklands can use. Within it's armories are a vast hoard of weaponry, including the key to the greatest weapon we could hope to wield...Gunmar himself."

As the long-winded explanation came to a close, Jasper finally chose this time to address what would likely be the biggest obstacle to their plans.

"What if the Crystal Gems try to stop you?"

The creature gave deep, guttural laugh, savoring the moment as if he were a villain in a stage play.

"Despite their virtue, they share the same arrogance as all Gemkind. Humans are beneath their notice, and they would never suspect one to be a threat hiding right under their noses."

Panic struck Steven as he took in this harrowing information. Throughout his life, even in the worst of times, he'd never considered the possibility of humans working against him or the crystal gems.

Threats came from space, homeworld gems seeking to damage the planet, corrupted Gem's rampaging across the earth, Gem's wanting him to answer for his mother's crimes.

But the idea that some human element wanted to summon this, Gunmar thing.

He had to know who it was, he had to find some way to find his identity and warn the Gems. Inching forward, Steven tested the window he was watching the two figures from and, with a light push he'd managed to poke his head into the cold, dark room.

Right where two figures stood, staring blankly at him.

"Rose Quartz!"

The gem soldier cried out, rather predictably, even as her cohort seemed to be panicking.

"Steven!?"

The creature cried out in surprise, it's yellow eyes wide with recognition and it's monstrous feature's now fully visible into the young half-gem.

"UUUUUUH."

Was all Steven could reply with before he hastily pulled his head back into the darkness, deeper and deeper into the pitch black until the dim glow of the window and the bickering of the two fiends on the other side of it faded away.


	6. Chapter 6: Beneath the Surface

It was an early Sunday morning in Beach city, and most of its residents were either off starting their daily routines or simply taking a chance to sleep in before the week pulled in.

For two very unique teens, however, it was spent tirelessly hiking along a mountainside in the brisk morning hours.

"Steven, where exactly are we headed again?"

Connie asked her half-gem friend as the two made their way along the winding roadside, a severely oversized pack filled with essential hiking supplies, and one oversized pink sword, fastened to her back.

"A temple, or a cave, or a tomb? I don't really know, I couldn't get a good look at it."

Steven admitted, realizing that he might have been premature in calling Connie to aid him in a search for a place he wasn't even certain really existed.

Connie seemed somewhat more dubious after his explanation, but regardless, continued to follow him along the road as they conversed.

"Right, and you saw all this in your dream?"

She asked, hoping for perhaps a bit more clarification on what he'd supposedly seen in the middle of the night that warranted their action.

"Yes!"

He responded as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well actually, I think it might have been someone else's dream."

The young half-gem quickly amended, recalling the surprised figures he'd apparently intruded upon.

"Oh, right. dream power."

Connie replied somewhat dryly, fully accustomed to Steven's unusual powers, but still somewhat frustrated by the lack of clarity in their mission.

Not that she wasn't happy to be out exploring again, truth be told while she'd been taking the time to figure herself out a part of her did miss aiding Steven in the crazy, madcap ride he called day-to-day life.

"So, do you know who's dream it was?"

She asked as she pulled out the map she'd stored away and looked over the various mountainous ranges for any places that looked like they could house a large structure underneath.

Steven paused from his searching for a moment, recalling or perhaps rethinking what he saw last night.

"I...Think it might have been Jaspers."

He admitted, drawing a shocked gasp and a few errant beads of sweat from his companion.

"But I thought you said she was corrupted."

Connie argued, recalling Steven's somber story about Jasper's fate, how he wanted to help her, how she looked so confused and hurt by the end of it.

Had he found a way to reach out to her? was that what this trip was about? She wasn't sure, but either way, she suddenly felt far less confident, remembering just how dangerous Jasper was.

Steven seemed visibly forlorn, likely still feeling guilt at the Quartz soldier's suffering, even if she was a bitter enemy.

"That's the thing, it looked like there was someone else there. Someone offering to "fix" her."

Connie's eyes widened, as suddenly Steven's guilt seemed to make even more sense. He'd always been devoted to trying to save gems from corruption, to know that someone had found a way without his help must have made him feel helpless.

Still, another question dug at the back of her mind.

"Shouldn't we tell the Crystal Gems?"

She asked, concern evident in her voice as she looked to her partner for some explanation.

Steven could only stare back towards beach city, back towards the homes, and friends that they'd been getting further and further away from.

"When I overheard this person who was with Jasper, he said something about being right under our noses, how we wouldn't suspect a human to be a threat."

He said, not tearing his eyes away from the cityscape.

"A human? Steven that doesn't make any sense."

Connie argued, not understanding how a human could travel into a gem's dreamscape and claim to fix them of corruption. Especially considering most of the humans in Beach city didn't know anything about the gems, let alone corruption.

"I know it doesn't, but that's what he said."

He shot back, frustration pouring from his voice as he shook his head in confusion.

The human girl was taken aback by her friend's panicked response, but she could understand it, hearing these things second hand was enough to put her on edge, seeing them for himself must have made Steven feel that much more terrified.

"Do you think it was a gem? Maybe one that was shapeshifting into a human?"

She asked, to which he merely sighed and shrugged, probably just as lost and frustrated as she was.

"I don't know...It didn't look like a Gem. Actually, it didn't look much like a human either. He had, these big yellow eyes and horns and teeth too."

Connie paused to consider this, taking in the feathery sounds of the breeze rolling by as she tried to parse this riddle.

Her immediate response might have been corruption, it seemed like Gems only took on such bestial forms in response to its effects. Yet, this one seemed to possess intelligence, enough to deal and deceive from what Steven described.

"I don't know a lot about Gem stuff, but none of this seems to be adding up, do you think maybe it could have just been a normal dream?"

She cautioned, continuing down the path in the hopes that moving might busy her mind and calm her nerves. Steven, following her closely as she started to lead the way through mountains, merely nodded in response, indicating that he had indeed considered the idea at least.

"Well, that's sorta why we're going. I don't want to cause the gems to panic and start interrogating humans if it all just turns out to be a false alarm."

Connie rubbed her chin thoughtfully, something she'd seen in movies and shows when a character was being contemplative.

Steven did have a point, Pearl and the gems were lacking in tact and social grace at the best of times, and considering Steven had recently been taken prisoner, these were not the best of times. Even if this were real, it would be just as likely their investigation might tip off whoever this was to the fact that they were onto them.

The trek continued, mostly undaunted, as Connie tried to steer away from heavy topics for the rest of their hike through the mountain range, instead opting to talk about dogcopter, the spirit morph saga and everything else the two young adventurers were passionate about. As silly as it was, it felt nice to talk to him about all the little nonmagical things they both enjoyed.

"I really think you'd like the series Connie, it's a little less high fantasy than you're used to but tha-"

"Of all the blasted, small-minded, unambitious, brutes to be stuck with, of course, it had to be this one."

Came a rough, near-snarling voice from far off, interrupting the preteens in their conversation.

Realizing whoever it was hadn't heard them already the two quieted down as they approached, hoping the voice might have some connection to whatever was in this mountainside.

The two didn't need to wait long to find the source, as, after a short and careful walk down the cliff face, the pair was greeted with a rather out of place sight.

Walking down the path just beneath them was a figure, draped in what looked to be a fine velvety cape of a brilliant red. Upon his face sat a full black mask, depicting the side profile of two faces turned towards each other. Altogether a creepy visual, but a far cry from the monster Steven had described in his dream.

By the direction he was facing, the figure hadn't seen or heard them just yet. Though if his continued muttering was any indication he wasn't paying that much attention.

"Still, she's just another tool in the arsenal, no need to give her meager opinion any sway."

He tittered aloud to himself as if he were trying to talk himself down from his own anger as one would a friend.

Silently Connie turned to her companion, wondering if the figure drew some recognition from the half-gem. Steven's gaze seemed to harden, even as the beads of sweat trickled down his face.

"Is that him?"

Connie asked, though she made a herculean effort to keep her voice low, knowing fully well that this was the moment in most of her adventure books where the villain spotted the main characters and they were forced into a dramatic conflict.

And indeed, her prediction seemed to come to fruition when the figure's masked face whipped towards them in response, prompting the two to retreat back behind the rock they'd been using for cover, the young swordswoman just barely spotting the two yellow pinpricks burning faintly behind the mask.

Silently the two waited, Connie almost certain the figure would be arched over the rock, ready to sneak up on them and prompt their epic battle. Steven, for his part, seemed a bit more optimistic about their chances of being unseen and seemed inch out of their hiding spot, his ruffled hair sticking out very obviously even as he tried to take a subtle peek.

After a few moments of looking, Steven slid back and nodded towards her, indicating the coast seemed to be clear.

Letting out a breath she hadn't been aware she'd been holding, Connie joined her friend from out behind the rock, confirming with her own eyes that the cloaked figure had indeed moved on.

"Where did he go?"

Connie dared to whisper, hoping that, at least if the figure heard her it would reveal itself to them.

But of course, that hadn't happened, the two children merely met with silence.

"C'mon let's take a look."

Steven said as he slid down to the area where the creature had been, not noticing Connie reaching for him briefly before following suit.

"Steven wait!"

She called out, the worry she'd experienced when he was in space captured by homeworld's forces bubbling back up to the surface.

Still, she was his knight and swore to herself not to fail to defend him a second time.

Immediately upon descending the cliffside, the two were able to see where the figure had disappeared to.

For before the Half-gem and his stalwart knight was a large, gaping entryway, it's expansive halls likened to the yawning jaws of some great beast. With interior walls far too smooth and symmetrical to be a simple cave.

The two stared for a few moments, both wondering the same thing, but neither being able to articulate it through their awe.

"How has no one seen this before?"

Steven finally asked, having lived in Beach City all his life and never having seen this strange cave simply sitting, undiscovered just outside city limits.

As if in response, a rough, rumbling sound came from the entrance, a small handful of pebbles and dust dropping from the ceiling as a thick chunk of carved, flat stone started descending from the top of the cave mouth.

"That's how!"

Connie yelled, realizing that the cave must have been some kind of secret passage.

 _Of course, just like the lair of the one-eyed man in the spirit morph saga_

"He might know how to reverse corruption! We can't let him get away."

Steven shouted, quickly summoning his shield and tossing it into the crack between the floor and the rapidly closing door.

"Shouldn't we call in the rest of the gems."

Connie asked, recalling Jasper Ambushing them in the mountains and on the beach.

Steven grabbed her hands, his grip tight as if he were making a desperate plea.

"There's no time, I don't know how he opened this door and if we wait too long he might get away."

Connie hesitated, they didn't know anything about this mysterious being, save that it was allied to Jasper, and it was only now that Steven had gotten back from space, only just now had they made things right with each other, and now he wanted to dive into danger again, in pursuit of some cure for corruption that might have been a lie all along.

But he wasn't running off without her this time, this time he was appealing to her, asking for her to stand behind him while he searched for what might be the greatest discovery for the crystal gems.

With newfound resolve smiled and grabbed Steven's hand.

"Let's do it Jam Bud!"

Steven smiled back at her, ready to face the world now that he knew she was with him. Unfortunately, the moment was quickly interrupted by a grotesque rumbling, and as the two looked back towards the door, they quickly saw that it was already beginning to shudder against the makeshift stop.

Letting her training take over she quickly pulled Steven by the arm and began to run towards the opening before lowering herself into a slide under the massive stone door.

Adrenaline pumped through her veins as she pulled her companion through the threshold, the two quickly skidding past the door Which rapidly close as the pink shield that was braced against it dissipated, leaving the two to tumble blindly into the dim cavern.

Connie groaned against the dull pain in her back and shoulder, dimly wondering if there were a less painful, if somewhat less cool, way to enter a rapidly closing Doorway.

A low groan came from just above, and although the darkness obscured her vision, she could feel a considerable weight pressing down upon her which likely indicated Steven was accounted for.

"You alright Steven?"

"I might be...I'm not sure yet."

He admitted as she felt the shuffle of movement as Steven wiggled his various limbs, as if to make sure they were all still attached.

"Think everything's still there."

The young hybrid said cheerfully, earning a slightly exasperated, but still rather genuine laugh from Connie as she lifted herself up, lightly pushing Steven off as she did so.

"In that case, lets get going. Lots of ground to cover if we want to find our mystery villain."

"How do we know he's a villain?"

Steven asked as he re-summoned his shield, the glow of his gem lighting the air with a dim pink glow.

The first thing Connie noticed was how sickly the walls looked in the pale pink light, with rough walls that looked almost as if they suffered from pox. The Light from Stevens gem slowly turned putrid and greenish the further it stretched from him, though she could tell that was likely the light filtering over what was probably greenish-grey stone.

"Is this the place from your dream?"

Connie whispered, not certain why she'd felt the need to be silent once more. Perhaps feeling slightly more threatened by the sinister scenery than she'd anticipated.

"Maybe? I hadn't seen a whole lot of it but it was a lot bigger, with all sorts of weird stairs and statues, maybe this is just the entrance."

He admitted, not picking up on whatever compelled Connie to whisper and instead simply speaking casually.

After dusting themselves off the two began exploring the hallway, Steven taking the lead with his glowing gem and shield.

The scenery hardly got any lighter as the continued on, aside from the sickly green tint everpresent along the grimy walls, the halls were filled with monstrous faces carved into the stonework, cages wrought of jagged, dark iron hung from the ceiling and what looked to be the pieces of shattered statues were scattered about the room.

"Are these the statues you were talking about?"

Connie asked tentatively, eyeing what looked to be the broken-off head of one of the statues, it's appearance that of a large bull-like creature with long, curved horns.

"They could be, but the ones I saw looked whole"

The young Gem-Hybrid admitted shakily, the creepy ambiance of the cavern apparently getting to him.

Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, she heard a strange metallic rattling overhead and turned his gaze upward in panic, hand already reaching for the sword in her bag.

"Connie?"

Steven asked, concern evident in his tone as he looked back at his companion.

"I thought I heard something."

She replied, hand still on the hilt of her sword as she scanned the darkness surrounding them.

Still, what little she could see of the grimy caverns didn't seem to yield any clear and obvious culprit for the sound she'd heard.

"Are you sure it wasn't just one of those cages?"

Steven asked, drawing a sigh from the young knight the tension of the moment began to release.

"You're probably right Steve-"

The young Swordswoman stopped mid-conversation, her gaze turned towards her sworn liege, as well as a pair of glowing yellow eyes, peering from the darkness behind him a single, barely noticeable glint, visible just above them.

"LOOK OUT!"

Connie cried, recognizing the attack for what it was and quickly springing off her heels towards Steven, her sword sliding gracefully from its scabbard as she prepared to meet the attacker.

Luckily Steven paid heed to her cry and turned around holding up his arm and summoning his shield almost reflexively just in time to hear a heavy "Clank" of metal crashing against it.

It was then that the two of them were finally able to see the twisted green, doglike features of their attacker, now clearly visible in the pale pink light, sneering at them behind the translucent shield, It's spindly fingers locked on a rusty battle-ax that was currently stuck in the shield, the creature hanging from it with its freakishly long, slender, limbs as it continued to sneer at the two teens.

"Waka Chaka!"

The creature snarled as it let go of the ax handle and began grappling the edges of the shield, shaking it violently in some attempt to likely remove it and maul the boy on the other side of it.

"Hey! Knock it off!"

Steven cried, making his own attempt to shake the creature off, though in his case his Gem strength seemed to give him the edge as he managed to swing the shield and creature, around with little problem.

"Steven! Hold still I'll get it."

Connie cried, her Sword held up in a fencer's stance as she tried to look for an opportunity to thrust at the creature without hitting Steven.

She didn't get the chance however as the young Gem-hybrid's flailing eventually led to his shield crashing against a nearby wall, a sickening "Splat" filling the air as the surface of the shield was quickly covered in a viscous green slime that was all that remained of the attacker.

"Oh no! I'm sorry!"

He cried, pulling the now slime-caked shield away from the wall and desperately trying to wave off the creatures remains.

"Huh, no Gem.."

Connie commented, analyzing the goop, from a respectable distance of course.

Was this thing simply an animal rather than any kind of corrupted gem creature? Connie couldn't recall any green subterranean beasts in any of her zoology studies.

"Do you think it's some kind of byproduct of the corrupted gems? Like the mini centipedes, you mentioned centipeedle spawned?"

"I-I don't think so, those still poofed."

Steven answered back, still horrified at the creature he'd apparently destroyed.

But the two had little time to dwell as rough, growling sound started echoing through the cave.

The pair looked up, and very quickly a multitude of bright, glowing eyes glaring out of the shadows indicated where the sound had come from.

"Uhh...Connie, I don't think they accepted my apology."

The young Gem hybrid admitted, steeling himself as they heard a few of the creatures scrabble down.

Eventually, one crawled into the light, sniffing towards the unrecognizable splatter leftover from its kin.

"WAKA CHAKA!"

The cavern echoed, a chorus of angry shouts as the sheer number of the strange creatures was made all the more clear to the two.

In an Instant the creature was lept at Steven, who was thankfully more than prepared for the assault and swung his hard-light shield at the monster, sending it flying away.

Another pounced from the darkness above, falling like a green rocket on a collision course with Stevens' head.

Stepping forward Connie began a brief run along the side of the wall, scaling the grimy walls to ascend above Steven's head and, in little more than a brief gleam of light, sliced the leaping creature in half in midair, it's body-parts bursting in a shower of green goop before it could even hit the ground.

As she landed on the other side of him, Steven gave her admittedly impressive gymnastic feat an enthusiastic cheer.

"Connie that was Awesome!"

The young swordswoman blushed at the compliment slightly, before remembering the task at hand.

"Thanks, but we're something tells me we're not done yet."

As if to punctuate her statement, two more of the creatures lept towards the pair, easily meeting the same fate as Connie bisected the first with an upward verticle swing before impaling the second, recoiling slightly as the two creatures once again burst into green slime, splattering all over her.

"Aw...gross!"

Connie groused, trying her hardest not to retch at the burning rubber smell.

Suddenly the sounds of gears and levers clicking into, or perhaps out of place, followed by a sinister cackle.

Before either tween could react a large dark iron pendulum began to swing down from the ceiling, Steven just barely raising his shield in time to block before being sent skidding across the floor.

"Steven!"

Connie cried out as the desperately followed after her Liege, A few of the creatures leaping from the darkness to assault her on the way only to be cut down by a few errant sword-swings from the dutiful champion.

Eventually, she reached her sworn charge, thankfully alive, though clearly hurt if his groaning and struggle to get up were any indication.

"Are you alright?"

She asked though Steven's gaze seemed fixed Down the Hall for whatever reason.

"Connie, I think this is the end."

"What? No, it can't be!"

Connie cried out in panic, desperately fumbling to argue with Steven about how he could still make it, how they would get out of this cave, how she'd just gotten him back and didn't want to lose him again already.

"No I mean I think we're at the end, Look!"

He cut her off, pointing at a massive opening further down the hall that clearly lead out into a much more vast underground cavern with raised walkways leading much lower down into the cave complex, a distant, but still bright, green pinprick of light visible in the distance beyond on some winding and far away walkway.

Unfortunately, a combination of vicious chattering, snarling, and nonsense words indicated the creatures were still in no mood to let bygones be bygones.

"Whatever those things are, you'd think they'd try to cut their losses."

The Swordswoman stated, turning to face the tidal wave of green that was headed their way.

"Wait, Connie, I've got an idea!"

Thinking quickly, Steven summoned his shield and tossed it on the ground. Gently offering Connie his hand.

"You know how you always wanted to go sledding."

Looking over at him and seeing his soft, reassuring smile, Connie knew that in spite of everything that had happened over the past few weeks, despite the dingy surroundings and despite the fact that they were currently being set upon by some form of monstrous vermin, she was glad she'd made up with Steven and came on this adventure with him.

Smiling back, Connie stepped forward, determination present in her features as she grabbed Steven's hand.

"Ready when you are Jam bud!"

Nodding, Steven Jumped onto the shield Connie quickly kicking off the ground and sending their makeshift sled off.

The next few moments were a blur of colors, sounds, and adrenaline as the two raced down the sloping walkway the g-forces of the trip reminding Connie of a few rides she'd been on at Funland.

Up ahead she saw a sharp left turn in the walkway the inky blackness around them assuring nothing but a lethal plummet should they fall off. Channeling her reflexes, honed from many days spent training for combat with Pearl, she leaned left at the exact moment, Steven following her lead and allowing their shield-sled to make a sharp turn.

Behind her she could just barely hear the creatures yelping in panic as their voices grew more and more distant, likely indicating they didn't make the turn nearly as smoothly.

The path twisted and turned, forcing the pair to lean from left to right in perfect synchronization, lest they be tossed unceremoniously from the side as well.

Places seemed to wiz by, barely confirmed to even exist by the brief glances Connie could spare as she saw them enter the pink light steven's gem produced.

Slowly the figure in the distance grew closer and closer, what looked to be a torch held in his hand, giving off the sickly green glow that illuminated him.

"There he is!"

Steven said, his voice stuttering through the extreme speeds they were going at. A simple glance, even in the darkness confirmed they were far away from the man in question, his position indicating he was across from them, away from where their walkway was headed and the points where the pair were blocked from his light indicating an assemblage of pillars between them.

"Hang on!"

Connie shouted, pulling up on the shield even as it continued racing forward, launching the two of them through the air.

Grabbing Steven, the young swordswoman leaned towards the nearest pillar, carefully ensuring they struck it at just the right angle.

Her maneuver was thankfully rewarded with a satisfying "thunk" as the shield hit the side of the pillar

The make-shift vehicle quickly bounced into another pillar, sending it skipping across like a stone on a lake.

Two more pillars barred their way, this time not as surfaces to ricochet off of but as obstacles, sat perfectly next to each other, creating a frighteningly small space for the two to slip through.

As they grew closer and closer to the small gap, the two teens, almost reflexively began hugging one another in both a desperate bid to make their frame smaller and fit through the small space and as a way to draw comfort from one another in this dire situation.

There was a flash of light that overwhelmed Connie's vision and for a moment she wondered if she'd hit her head on something and lost her vision before it quickly returned, just in time to see a lanky figure in front of her rapidly growing closer.

As they approached, she idly realized she must have been shouting or making some kind of noise as the figure's head quickly spun around, two yellow dots that she presumed were his eyes, shining through the black mask, wide with panic for a split second as both of them realized they were on a collision course, some part of her urged her to try and stop but another was aware they were getting the drop on what could be a deadly foe.

The impact was sudden and concise, the shield vanishing in the panic as Connie felt her body, somewhat larger than she remembered, crashing into and landing upon.

"What on earth!"

She heard, before being pushed off of, what honestly felt like a smaller figure than she expected.

"Get off me!"

Came the slightly familiar, whiny voice.

Upon landing on her hands she noticed they were larger, and in the light, she could make out...

"Wait, these aren't my hands.."

She stated plainly, only to stop when another thought popped into her head.

"They're not mine either"

She blurted out, the wheels in her...their head-s spinning suddenly as they looked over their now adult body, long flowing brown hair brushing against the corner of their vision.

"Steven, Connie!?"

They said, flabbergasted! suddenly realizing what that flash of light was.

"We're...Stevonnie"

"What on earth are you talking about?"

Complained the voice across from them. A quick glance confirmed the lanky figure had recovered, his gloved hands scrabbling for the glowing green torch that laid upon the bridge, likely dropped after the crash he'd suffered.

bringing the torch up to his eye-level the figure recoiled at the sight of Stevonnie, Panic suddenly setting in his voice.

"A human? You can't b-I mean"

The creature shook it's masked head, coughing loudly as if to clear his throat before he continued in his attempt at a much more commanding voice.

"This is no place for your kind, Leave now, lest it becomes your tomb as well!"

He snarled, lifting his cape over his body in a dramatic, dracula-esc fashion.

"Tomb?"

Stevonnie responded, confused at the idea considering Gems didn't bury their dead. If shattering could even be called "Death".

The figure recoiled once again, likely realizing he'd had just revealed something else to the intrepid young tomb raider.

"Nevermind that, heed my warning human. There are forces at work here that have already wrapped their talons around our planet, do not mistake my concern for leniency. Leave me to my work and I shall leave you to your life."

He bellowed, bright yellow eyes once again eerily glowing through his black mask.

"I know about the Gems already, I know that they planned a colony here. Is that what this tomb is? A place for fallen homeworld soldiers?"

The creature blinked, not quite prepared for that answer as it once again seemed to lose its composure and slip into it's "Normal" voice.

"What, no! How do you even know about.."

Casually his gaze slipped down to the intruder's midsection where he quickly saw the source of the pink light his new friend was exuding, a pink gem situated right at their navel.

"You...you're.."

The fusion lowered their hands, realizing that their exposed gem might once again make someone mistake them for Rose Quartz. The young fusion wasn't sure about this figure or his allegiances, but both sides of Stevonnie agreed it was a bad idea to just show off Rose's gem.

Still, the figure hardly seemed deterred, simply giving a long, deep, throaty chuckle that seemed to get deeper and gravely as it continued on. Slowly he put his hand over his torch, and with a single smooth motion, the emerald green flame died with a light hiss.

"So it appears your kind were more perceptive then I'd realized. Perhaps Jasper has not been as cut off from her people as I'd anticipated."

Taunted the creature, his form briefly illuminated by crackling tendrils of green electricity, his form slowly growing, horns and claws extending from his head and fingers.

"Your masters have sent you to die, alien. In this cold, lifeless tomb, your scattered remains will rest next to the last unfortunate souls who attempted to delay Gunmar's arrival."

In a near instant, the creature surged towards them Stevonnie reacting, just as quick with a definitive lash from her sword.

A hideous scream sounded throughout the cave and for a split second, Stevonnie saw something, slavering and writhing in pain, just at the edge of the pink light.

"Whoever you are, I don't want to hurt you. Just tell me what you're doing here."

"I don't have to explain myself to you, Alien! This planet is my home and what I do upon it is my own business."

The monster snarled through the darkness and before they could offer any kind of rebuttal they heard a sharp, whistling sound, rapidly filling the air. Instinct immediately overtook them and they raised their shield up, a heavy, dark bolt pinging off the pink aegis before tumbling back into the darkness from whence it came.

"What are you talking about? You're an alien too aren't you?"

Another deep, sinister chuckle resonated through the blackness. prompting the hairs on the back of the fusions neck to stand at attention, silent tension building up in their joints.

"There are a great many things lurking underneath the skin of this planet, infesting it's deep, festering wounds."

The voice taunted, it's pitch distant and echoing.

"Things that lurk just in the edge of mankind's vision."

It continued, suddenly sounding far closer, causing Stevonnie's grip on their sword to go white-knuckled as they readied themselves to swing again once it stepped into the light.

"You came from above to be conquerors, and paid no heed to those below who saught the same thing."

It whispered, now sounding startlingly close as if it were whispering directly into their ear.

In reflex, Stevonnie gave a swift diagonal slash to their side, though it was merely met with solid air and the now very distant chuckle of their adversary.

*Ventriliquism?*

A bright flash of green light seemed to roar to life and glancing at the spot, Stevonnie saw a monstrous shadow cast in a bright green light.

Tossing their shield at the shadow it bounced off the brightly lit wall and ricocheted around the cave, drawing a slight yelp that they presumed was from the creature, though he sounded more surprised than hurt.

The fusion smirked triumphantly, they knew the creature hadn't been where the shadow was cast, but bouncing the shield off things was giving enough coverage to limit the beasts options.

Unfortunately, it was a short reprieve as another bolt quickly whistled through the air.

Deprived of their shield Stevonnie quickly rolled forward, the projectile sailing just past their ear as they launched forward.

It was only for a brief second, but the Fused warrior briefly saw a shocked face with wide yellow eyes, illuminated by the light from their gem.

Thinking fast, they lashed out with a kick and were rewarded with the sound of the creature tripping and falling.

Quickly standing at their full height they gave a quick thrust towards the ground just in front of them. The dim light clearly spoiled their aim, however, as rather than sinking into the creature the fusion merely felt the blade slide and scrape along the side of its stony hide, still drawing a bloodcurdling animal screech that almost drowned out the stony scraping their misplaced thrust was making against the creature's skin.

Before they could correct themselves the sound of scrabbling claws and feet indicated the beast's retreat.

The fusion followed swiftly after it, hoping desperately to capture it and be rid of the niggling questions that plagued both their minds.

What was this creature if not a gem? What was this Gunmar creature they'd been hearing of? And how did he know about the Gems if he wasn't one?

These queries rattled around Stevonnie's shared headspace, even as they strafed and dodged against statues, broken and whole, of beasts, somewhat similar to the glimses they'd seen of the creature they were persuing, that littered the walkway.

Eventually, they reached an open doorway, grotesquely lit by more of the sinister green glow that the creature's torch had emitted.

Thankful for some sign of illumination the fusion strode forward through the ominous entryway, quickly scanning their surroundings for the monster that had evaded them.

However, as they glanced around the eerily lit, dark iron and stone cast room, the fusion found little evidence at all that it had been there.

Instead, the room held multiple statues, just like they'd seen in on the walkways, many of them clutching wicked-looking spears with jagged points and curved and twisted swords.

At the sides, they saw racks, covered in more weaponry of similar design, alongside tongs, hammers, and oddly shaped steel structures that had a passing resemblance to anvils.

Fissures like minuscule pools were carved into the floor, with dark iron, lipped cups held on chains and hinges hanging over them and dozens of barbed, cast iron cages hung from the ceiling.

At the center of the room, they saw a single raised platform with stairs leading up to it, held between two iron-cast pincers was a small, octogonal object.

Tentatively, Stevonnie stepped towards the platform, their eyes scanning for their opponent as they wondered if this was what he was after.

Was this some kind of lost Gem technology? They'd certainly seen things that would suggest it was possible to incorporate technology into something this small.

Yet, everything about this "Tomb" seemed contrary to how Gems designed and built things.

Gems were efficient, practical, but could also appreciate aesthetic pleasures. Their architecture reflected their obsession with perfection, combining old world masonry with technological efficiency.

This subterranean tomb seemed sinister, brutish, almost deliberately. Edges, spikes, and cold dark-sheened metalwork were common sights as was the sickly, ghoulish green that provided the only light in this dark and sinister place.

This place didn't seem like it was made by Gems, or at least, none that they knew of, and yet none of the creatures exploring it or represented in its statues seemed natural or earthly either.

There were so many questions, but maybe if they brought the device the creature seemed to be seeking to the Gems they'd get some answers.

Unlikely, given past experiences, but it was worth a try regardless.

At the base of the stairs, they gave one last look around, wondering where the creature could have gone before taking a deep breath in preparation.

"You don't even know what it is you're about to plunder, do you?"

Came a voice from behind, causing the fusion to swing around, fully prepared for a fight.

Now, much farther away from the entrance, Stevonnie saw the beast clinging to the top of the doorway, now fully visible in the bright room, his light blue skin dimly registering in the green torchlight, his sharp, jagged teeth formed into a toothy grin as he savored getting the drop on them. Hanging from one of its clawed hands, which seemed easily dug into the stonework he leveled a crossbow already loaded with a purple-crystal tipped bolt towards them.

Stevonnie raised their shield, ready to deflect the creatures attack, However, in a split second, it raised its aim, high above their head and with a loud "Twang" loosed the bolt.

It didn't take long for the fused teens to guess the purpose as a loud "clink" quickly rang through the air, combined with the rhythmic noise of chains slowly falling downward.

Looking up only confirmed what had happened as they witnessed one of the cages held above descending on them rapidly descending upon them even before they had the chance to leap away.

Shutting their eyes, they braced themselves for impact, desperately trying to summon their shield around them to stop the heavy object from crushing them.

A loud "clang" rattled in Stevonnie's head, and for a moment, they didn't dare open their eyes, wondering if they'd died already.

Thankfully, when they DID open their eyes, they saw that they were relatively unharmed, though the cage did seem to have been caught in the cage, their shield raised up in the air to try to deflect what, as it turns out, was an open-floor cage.

They breathed a sigh of relief, glad they hadn't been smeared by the falling trap, though a very familiar laugh quickly reminded them of the danger they were still in.

Looking up from their situation, they saw their captor pulling a spear with twin prongs from a weapon rack, a deadly gleam in his glowing yellow eyes as he approached the cage.

"Within this tomb lies the end of this planet, or in the right hands...it's salvation."

With a low, crocodilian snarl the creature gripped the spear tightly, raising it high over his head and bringing it down in a deadly thrust through the bars of the cage.

Pulling their shield back down, Stevonnie managed to barely catch the blow, the prongs of the spear scraping and sparking against the surface of the shield with a shrill, ear-splitting screech of heavy metal against solid light.

The creature hardly seemed deterred, simply circling the cage hungrily, his smirk ever-present as he sized up the fusion.

They knew this wasn't an ideal position, in this confined a space they couldn't swing their sword or shield effectively enough to carve apart the bars, while their foe's weapon could stab at them with impunity.

They were vulnerable, for the moment, but from within the fusion Connie noted that the creature, in classic and overly theatric style, seemed to relish conversation, making no effort to hide the nature of the item he was seeking, and Steven, for his part, always preferred talking things out to resorting to violence.

"So...let's say you're not a Gem."

They admitted, leveling an icy glare at the monster as it continued to circle them.

"What are you then?"

The creature halted its circling momentarily, perhaps caught off guard by their question.

"You're stalling..."

The creature stated, his eyes narrowing and the grip on his spear tightening.

"Does it matter?"

They replied, sheathing their weapon and holding their hands up. A gamble, but without room to swing or even stab properly, roses sword wasn't immediately useful.

Fortunately, their gamble seemed to pay off, as the beast gave a sickly, dagger-toothed grin, clearly pleased at having effectively trapped them.

"True, I suppose if you are to die here you should at least know the nature of your executioner."

Pressing a clawed hand to his chest boastfully he introduced himself, making a great show of bringing his leathery cape over its shoulder clearly enjoying himself.

"I was born in the pits of this planet, a creature of human myths and nightmares made flesh. "

He boasted, wringing his fingers dramatically even as his other hand twirled his spear confidently all while Stevonnie tried to parse the meaning of his statement carefully.

"Now, perhaps you'll indulge my curiosity, alien...how did you find this place? who told you of it."

"I saw you when you were entering the tomb."

They replied quickly, tensing up and preparing to defend themselves as they saw their captors eyes narrow.

"I see, and who told you I'd be there?"

He growled, holding the spear and waist level. Stevonnie stayed, both not willing and not really sure how to explain the prophetic dream-walking experience Steven had.

"Fine then...keep your secrets, maybe they'll give you some comfort in the grave."

He snarled, jumping to the side and taking a stab at the gem-human warrior.

Shifting to the side quickly and slamming into the cage, they deftly dodged the clumsy thrust, the weapon sliding right past them, quietly severing a few strands of their long brown hair.

Without missing a beat, Stevonnie gripped the shaft of the spear as it passed them by, the creature's face visibly falling as it realized it's mistake.

With a quick yank, the fusion pulled the spear, and the creature directly towards them.

A loud "Slam" echoed through the tomb as the creature's face collided with the bars of the cage.

The beast snarled, dropping it's spear and clutching its large nose in pain and rage, backing away from the bars as it howled in fury.

Seeing the opportunity the pair made a snap decision, and, with a deep breath and a flash of light, the two unfused, Connie standing atop Steven's shoulders.

Now, with a smaller frame and far more space to move her arms, Connie gave the cage a pair of vicious horizontal slashes, which Steven then used his impressive gem-strength to push, twisting the bars outward and creating an opening through which the two could escape.

Meanwhile, the creature had managed to recover, his bulbous nose dripping with blood as he glared at the two, before his expression quickly shifted to shock.

"What!? you two? how did you?"

His confusion was cut short as Connie swiftly lept in with a kick to the midsection, knocking the wind out of the flabbergasted beast and allowing them to run past it.

Realizing the importance of the device at the top of the pedestal the two quickly B-lined for it, dashing up the stairs with renewed vigor before the two of them swiped it from off its pedestal.

"What is it?"

Connie asked, trying her best to be mindful of what the strange device they now held.

Suddenly blue, gnarled, and clawed fingers wrapped around the items, viciously yanking the item from their grip. Clearly the creature hadn't been as off-balance from the kick as they'd first assumed.

"If you don't know what it is then you shouldn't be taking it!"

The monster snarled, doing his best to pull the octagonal device from the children using considerable, monstrous strength that Steven found he could barely match.

Luckily a swift swipe from Connie's sword forced the monster back, the pink blade just missing it's stony, blue flesh by mere inches as it lept back from the swipe, hissing furiously at the pair.

Putting the item in his pack, Steven summoned his shield and launched it just past the creature, the projectile shield bouncing off of multiple pillars before it collided with the back of the creature's skull, flooring him with a surprised grunt.

"Lets move!"

Steven shouted, scanning the crumbling ruins for any kind of exit.

Luckily an answer seemed to come in the form of a small opening higher up on the wall, some kind of vent for steam by the looks of it.

Holding his breath and holding his arm out for Connie to grab, Steven began to slowly levitate, desperately trying to focus on his rather erratic floating powers as he and Connie gradually lifted up into the air.

Looking down the pair saw their opponent shaking off the dizziness from the previous blow and already beginning to sink his claws deep into the stone, his long spindly limbs climbing along the sheer rock wall.

"Run as far and as fast as you can, you'll never be beyond my grasp."

He snarled as he drew closer and closer to the floating pre-teens.

Luckily another swift kick from Connie halted the fiend, striking him squarely upon his already injured nose and slowing him down as the pair finally ascended to the opening, Steven managing to grip the edge, desperately drag both himself and Connie into the opening before deactivating his floating powers, and rather embarrassingly falling on top of each other.

"Connie are you alright?"

Steven asked, only to be met with a mildly annoyed groan from his friend.

"I'd be better if you got off me."

Connie grumbled, to which her friend awkwardly obliged and got up, still somewhat rattled from the frightening near-death experience.

Idly he lifted the strange octagonal device in his hand to eye level, wondering how to use it, before the thought occurred that perhaps he shouldn't try to, Recalling the creature's speech about it being the key to the planet's destruction.

As per usual, looking for answers only seemed to leave him with more questions, questions about those creatures, about how much of his words were true and how much was lies, and about what he had to do with Jasper.

"Steven, C'mon, I think I see a light up ahead."

Announced his human friend, snapping him out of his thoughts and back to reality.

"Coming!"

The Gem Hybrid replied as he ran after her, his curiosity put on hold as he realized they weren't truly out of the woods just yet.

...

::Beach City, The Lighthouse::

"And as you can see, these are all the photos taken that prove, Beyond a doubt, that the Diamond authority are coming to exert their control over the planet."

Ronaldo explained to his two, "Guests" Toby and Claire. The two had come to the young conspiracy theorist (Though he preferred the term "Conspiracy Investigator) for knowledge on the various rumors and mythology surrounding beach city claiming to be students from Arcadia Oaks working on a project on modern folklore and mythology, and while he scoffed at his findings being referred to as "Myth" or "Folklore" he'd take any chance he could get to bring his truth to a wider audience.

"Now, If you'll come this way, I'd like to show you the evidence i've been collecting to confirm the existence of alien royalty on earth."

The fry-haired man stated cheerfully, earning a halfhearted smile and chuckle from his audience.

"Uhh, sounds great, but uh I think we need some time to go over our notes, can you give us a minute?"

Toby asked nervously.

"Hmm...alright, but try not to take too long. I still need to blow your mind with my theory about the elemental forces and reincarnation."

Nodding to their host as he walked off, Toby turned to his fellow trollhunter, Claire, currently looking through her phone.

"You got the info? Or are we stuck here for the grand tour?"

As Toby spoke, Claire swiped through the locations depicted on her phone, Some were standard photography, some seemed to be old renaissance era sketchings, while others were blurry snapshots of almost unintelligible quality, however, all snapped from pictures Ronaldo hung proudly on his wall and all seemed to feature similar subject matter, Richly detailed, grandiose temples depicting feminine statues and clean, and bright, if somewhat weathered architecture.

"I've never seen any troll buildings like this."

Claire stated breathlessly, barely noticing Toby attempting to squeeze past her for a closer look at her phone.

"I've never seen buildings like this, Period. You sure they're all real?"

"Well Blinky confirmed that the big lady statue is in town. As for the others, It's the best lead we have to go on at least."

She said wearily as she sent the pics to Jim's phone, frustrated at how, in spite of the openness of the town about strange phenomena nobody ever seemed to look into it at all, save for this one strange man in his lighthouse.

"Alright then, I suppose we should get started searching then."

The shorter trollhunter exclaimed, more than ready to get out of the building and escape its overpowering seaspray and stale chip smell, to which Claire simply raised an eyebrow in concern.

"Are you really okay with ditching this guy? I mean he did give us all our info."

"Oh I almost forgot, I have to show you this sweet replica Katana I bought."

"Alright...time to go."

Claire confirmed, quickly sprinting out the door with her teammate to report their findings to the other.


End file.
